


Nunca quise bailar con nadie

by NeaPoulain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drastoria, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Nottpott, One Shot Collection, Parkgrass, Reggaeton Magico
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeaPoulain/pseuds/NeaPoulain
Summary: Colección de one-shots para el reto Reggaeton Mágico de TanitBenNajash, mostly romance. Actualizaciones los martes y los viernes. / Hoy: Theodore puede decir que todo cambió el día que encontró a Fleur Delacour —Wealsey, como ella lo corrige— y decidió salvarla. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué meterse en problemas por una mujer desconocida? WI.





	1. Improvisando

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una colección de oneshots que se pueden leer perfectamente por separado inspirados en la tabla de retos «Reggeatón mágico» que hizo mi esposa, TanitbenNajash en twitter (tanitbennajash). Los pairings son variados y cada one tiene al principio el pairing y su resumen. En la info general del fic estará el resumen del último publicado (resumen y pairing). Como advertencias, diré que aquí hay mucho what if, mucho ignorar el epílogo y smut aquí y allá. ¡Disfruten!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theodore puede decir que todo cambió el día que encontró a Fleur Delacour —Wealsey, como ella lo corrige— y decidió salvarla. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué meterse en problemas por una mujer desconocida?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Theodore N./Fleur D. (WI? ¿Y si Voldemort hubiera ganado la batalla?)

**Improvisando**

_«La vida me empezó a cambiar la noche que te conocí._

_Tenía poco que perder y la cosa siguió así»_

_Me enamoré, Shakira_

* * *

_Theodore Nott decidió salirse del camino que el destino había trazado para él a los veintidós años. Decidió mandar todo a la mierda y aceptar que el destino había sido con él un hijo de puta. Él ni siquiera tenía ideales que convertir en una marca tenebrosa y en una máscara plateada, él no creía en nada ni en nadie. No había intentado huir por comodidad —y otras razones que no se atrevía a decirse ni a sí mismo, para no enfrentarse a ellas— y había aceptado su destino porque no había otra cosa que hacer. Porque no aceptarlo significaba convertirse en un fugitivo para el resto de su vida y no estaba dispuesto a soportar aquello._

_Hasta el día que salvó a Fleur Delacour. Por supuesto. Por aquel entonces tenía veintidós años y no había dedicado ni un día de su vida a pensar en ella. Hasta que la vio —o más bien, hasta que ella chocó contra él._

* * *

Fue en el Callejón Diagon. Desde que Harry Potter había perdido la batalla y desaparecido —todos creían que estaba muerto—, era un lugar mucho más oscuro, lleno de sin varitas que pedían galeones y piedad. Theodore estaba acostumbrado a ignorarlos cuando pasaba por allí, estaba acostumbrado a no pensar en ellos. La sociedad mágica se había acostumbrado tanto a la presencia de aquellos pobres desgraciados que parecían un simple elemento más de la decoración.

Como siempre, el Callejón Diagon estaba lleno de carroñeros. Acercarse allí siendo un fugitivo era peligroso, una sentencia de muerte. Theodore, en cambio, era de otra calaña. Era un hijo de la guerra; hijo de mortífago, mortífago. No había otro destino posible para él, no había otra elección.

Hasta ese día, por supuesto.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, que casi no lo recordaría más tarde. Oyó gritos y vio a una mujer que corría en su dirección. Una mujer rubia, no alcanzó a verle la cara. Corría cargando un fardo en sus brazos que Theodore no alcanzó a distinguir que era. Se oyeron gritos y entonces el joven distinguió por qué la mujer iba corriendo. La perseguía Fenrir Greyback.

—¡DÉTENGANLA! —oyó la voz del hombre lobo.

Nunca le había gustado, pero no se lo encontraba demasiado seguido. Después de la guerra, cuando el señor tenebroso estaba instaurando su nuevo orden, Greyback había conseguido escalar suficientes posiciones como para ponerse a la cabeza de los carroñeros. No había logrado obtener una marca tenebrosa —nunca había estado en el círculo interno de Lord Voldemort—, pero al menos tenía cierta posición de poder.

Theodore, por supuesto, decidiendo que hacer, decidió que no iba a ayudar a Greyback a atrapar a nadie. Que lo atrapara él solo, si quería.

Lo siguiente, por supuesto, fue algo que no planeo: la joven chocó contra él, casi haciéndolo caer al piso. Para evitar que los dos acabaran colisionando contra el pavimento del Callejón Diagon la cogió del brazo, clavándole los dedos, las uñas en la piel. Y la miró a los ojos. Quizá fue un error. Quizá no. Pero Theodore vio que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto jamás —y que, por alguna razón, le recordaba a alguien que había visto antes, se decía que tenía que saber quién era, pero simplemente no podía recordarlo en ese momento—. Más hermosa que ninguna otra mujer con la que hubiera estado antes.

Tenía los ojos azules y, aunque su mirada era una mezcla entre triste y desesperada, Theodore se imaginó que cuando su sonrisa le llegaba a los ojos, era todavía más hermosa. El labio interior le temblaba, con miedo. Se quedó viéndolo como si no supiera como reaccionar.

—¡Nott! —Theodore alcanzó a distinguir la voz de Greyback, pero no levantó la mirada. Todavía tenía aferrada a la mujer por el brazo.

El fardo lo llevaba agarrado cubierto con una manta que prácticamente se le resbaló de las manos, se rebeló su contenido. Era una niña. Pequeña. Pelirroja. Parecía dormida. Theodore miró de nuevo a los ojos de la mujer y, antes de que Greyback los alcanzara o volviera a decir algo, cogió a la niña y se desapareció.

Fue un impulso.

Podría analizar una y mil veces las razones por las que lo había hecho, pero la realidad era que había sido un impulso. Porque vio algo en los ojos de la mujer rubia, en su mirada penetrante y desesperada, en la manera que sus labios temblaban. Sintió el miedo y pudo atisbar apenas una pequeña parte de su tragedia. Después de todo, decían que los ojos eran las ventanas del alma, ¿no?

Apareció justo afuera de la casa de los Nott. O más bien, la mansión que tenía para él sólo. Una mansión grande, apenas cuidada, con el inmobiliario heredado de todos los Nott que habían existido antes de él y un despacho —que había pertenecido a su padre— al que todavía tenía miedo de entrar, como si esperara que su padre —muerto— lo descubriera y lo reprendiera por su curiosidad —no era como que nunca la hubiera alentado.

—Vamos —le dijo a la mujer, jalándola en dirección a la entrada. Ya pensaría después qué hacer. Greyback no tardaría en aparecer para reclamarla como «suya», una manía de tratar a sus víctimas como posesiones, que Nott detestaba profundamente.

Pero ella no se movió. Cuando Theodore la soltó, la vio caer en las rodillas y vio su cabeza vencida. Y la vio vulnerable —todavía más si cabía—. Oyó sus sollozos. Se acercó.

»Vamos —insistió con la voz dura. Ya tendría tiempo de lidiar con la crisis después, cuando estuviera seguro de que Greyback, ni ninguno de sus carroñeros, iba a lograr encontrarlo—. Tenemos que entrar. Vamos.

La mujer alzó la cabeza y lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Entonces la reconoció. Había estado en Hogwarts, mucho tiempo atrás —ocho años, pero tras una guerra, Theodore sentía que era una eternidad— y todos los chicos habían quedado fascinados por ella —algunos, según podía recordar, habían hecho el ridículo intentando que saliera con ellos—. Había sido la campeona de su colegio —ese colegio que estaba en Francia del que Theodore no podía acordarse en ese momento porque tenía la cabeza demasiado llena de otras cosas— en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Había quedado en último lugar, pero eso no había reducido la fascinación de toda la población masculina de Hogwarts —al menos a los que les gustaban las mujeres—. Tenía su nombre en la punta de la lengua y estaba a punto de decírselo cuando ella habló por fin.

—Está muerta —dijo—. Está muerta.

Y entonces fue cuando Theodore Nott se dio cuenta de que la niña a la que la mujer apenas si podía cargar no respiraba. Fue cuando vio que la cobija en la que estaba envuelta estaba llena de sangre de la que no se había percatado hasta ese momento. La madre hipó, sollozó. Theodore se quedó viendo el terrible espectáculo —la tragedia ajena— un momento antes de acercarse, acuclillarse ante ella y colocar una mano en su hombre.

—Vamos adentro.

—Ella está muerta —musitó la mujer—. Ella está muerta.

Había dejado de llorar. El llanto se había ido tan rápido como había aparecido, como si ya no tuviera más lágrimas que derramar.

—Vamos adentro —dijo él—, o si no, te matarán a ti también.

Por fin la mujer reaccionó. Cuando lo miró, él se acordó de su nombre. «Fleur, Fleur Delacour». Francesa. Pero ya no tenía acento, como si lo hubiera perdido todo. Seguía siendo hermosa, sin embargo, aunque estuviera rodeada de tragedia, lo que no dejaba de parecerle hasta macabro a Theodore.

Levantó a la niña, ayudó a que la mujer se levantara y fueron adentro.

Theodore respiró hondo. Al menos la mansión de los Nott era un lugar inmarcable y Greyback no tenía manera de encontrarlo allí. Tenía tiempo, al menos hasta que Greyback consiguiera ir a llorarle al Señor Tenebroso que le había robado a una de sus víctimas. Entonces tendrían problemas.

* * *

Theodore había llevado a Fleur Delacour —aunque no estaba seguro de que ella siguiera usando ese apellido, a todas luces se había casado— hasta donde estaba el mausoleo de los Nott. Al menos, al lado. Dudaba que la niña fuera a descansar tranquila en medio de tantos Nott. Pero al menos Fleur podría velarla en paz. La descobijó, colocándola en el piso. Aún parecía dormida, pero a Nott le perturbaba el solo verla. Una niña tan pequeña muerta era algo antinatural.

Cuando su madre la descobijó, notó el par de mordidas profundas que tenía en el costado. Greyback había intentado que fuera su cena. Apartó la mirada de las heridas y la dirigió hasta la madre, que estaba de rodillas junto a ella.

—¿Cómo se llamaba? —preguntó él.

—Victoire —respondió ella—. Victoire Weasley.

Intentó esconder su sorpresa al oír el apellido. No tenía ni idea de que Fleur Delacour se había casado con un Weasley. No se sabía demasiado de ellos últimamente. La chica estaba desaparecida, igual que su hermano menor. Uno de los gemelos estaba muerto y el otro preso. A los otros tres no les había seguido realmente la pista. Si estaban vivos o muertos.

Theodore Nott apartó a los Weasley de sus pensamientos y se concentró en la mujer que tenía enfrente.

—Cuéntame su historia —pidió.

Ella se la contó.

Él supo que todo había cambiado en cuando ella empezó a hablar.

—Siempre fue la niña más bonita —empezó, mientras le apartaba los mechones de cabello pelirrojo a la niña—, la más bonita. Siempre pensé que era una locura tenerla, después de todo. Éramos… éramos fugitivos. Siempre pensé que era una locura el simple hecho de pensar en tenerla. Pero lo pensamos.

»Hasta que a él lo mataron. A Bill. Ella sacó su cabello, ¿sabes? —le dijo, esbozando una sonrisa triste—. Ella no lo conoció. Le contaba historias de él, a modo de cuentos. Le enseñaba sus fotos. Pero él no la conoció. Fenrir Greyback nunca dejó de cazarlo. Lo mató y yo huí, pero desde el principio fijó sus ojos en Victoire.

»Victoire. Como victoria. —Su sonrisa transmutó en una mueca amarga—. Como si hubiéramos ganado algo. Como si la Orden del Fénix no estuviera completamente destruida. Como… —Su voz volvió a quebrarse y Theodore oyó un sollozo ahogado, como si la no le quedaran más—. Victoire Weasley. Siempre fue la niña más hermosa.

»Hasta que él nos encontró, claro —musitó Fleur.

Theodore la vio temblar cuando mencionó a Greyback.

—Yo sé quién eres —dijo él—. Fleur Delacour.

—Weasley —corrigió ella.

—Weasley, sea —concedió él—. La pregunta es: ¿sabes quién soy yo? —Se llevó la mano derecha a su antebrazo izquierdo en un acto reflejo.

—Nott, Theodore —dijo ella—. Te conocen en la Orden del Fénix.

—¿Confías en mí? —preguntó.

—Ni un poco —le dijo—, pero eres mejor que Greyback. Cualquier cosa es mejor que Greyback.

—No esperaba que lo hicieras. —Él suspiró. No tenía ni idea de qué había hecho. Sólo sabía que todo había cambiado cuando había elegido desaparecerse con ella. Cuando había elegido salvarla, se corrigió. Era la primera vez que Nott salvaba a alguien.

No tenía ni idea de cómo se sentía aquello.

* * *

_—Greyback dice que le robaste a una víctima._

_—No se la robé. Se le habría escapado si yo no hubiera estado allí. Simplemente, no se la entregué. Si él no la atrapó…_

_—¿La quieres para ti, entonces, Nott? No tengo tiempo de solucionar estas disputas estúpidas. Sabes que a Greyback le encanta causarlas._

_—La quiero para mí._

_—Pertenece a la Orden del Fénix. Averigua qué sabe. Con cualquier método necesario. No me decepciones._

_—No, mi Lord._

_La marca tenebrosa ardió en su brazo. Como si ya supiera que le estaba mintiendo._

* * *

Draco lo alcanzó antes de que se fuera. Siempre que lo veía parecía más ojeroso que la vez anterior. Theodore siempre supuso que tener el Señor Tenebroso viviendo bajo el techo de uno era ya de por sí una enfermedad. La piel de Draco había perdido color en todos aquellos años, sus ojos habían perdido fuerza y siempre se veía enfermo y más flaco. Lo agarró por el brazo antes de dejarlo marcharse.

—Theodore —dijo.

Se quedaron mirando mucho tiempo. Siempre habían sido relativamente cercanos, con sus destinos entrelazados de manera tan fuerte.

»No hagas ninguna estupidez —pidió.

Theodore alzó la ceja.

—¿Cómo sabes que planeo hacer una? —preguntó.

—Puede que seas un buen oclumante como para ocultarle cosas el Señor Tenebroso —empezó Draco—, pero definitivamente no sabe leer tú cara. ¿Qué planeas?

—Hasta ahora, nada —respondió él. Y era completamente sincero. Fleur llevaba al menos dos semanas en su casa. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada. Le habían hecho una tumba a Victoire. Le había dejado claro que no confiaba en él y que podía matarlo de cualquier manera—. ¿Acaso parezco una persona capaz de tener un plan Draco? —le preguntó—. Se me da mejor improvisar e intentar no arruinar todo en el camino, lo cual no siempre funciona.

Draco se quedó viéndolo. Theodore siempre había opinado que era un poco imbécil, pero capaz de hacer el trabajo sucio cuando era necesario, capaz de tomar las decisiones que nadie más iba a tomar. Theodore, en cambio, improvisaba. Siempre improvisaba. Como cuando había decidido que salvar a Fleur Delacour —era incapaz de pensar en ella como Weasley, detrás de aquel apellido para él sólo había un montón de viejos prejuicios que tenía grabados a fuego en la piel y de los que no era capaz de deshacerse por más que lo intentara—. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer cuando descubrieran que no iba a hacerle nada, que no le iba a sacar información de nadie, porque ya había sufrido demasiado y porque le dejaba muy claro que podía matarlo en cualquier momento.

—No hagas una estupidez, Theodore —pidió Draco.

Él se encogió de hombros. Ya estaba haciendo una o varias. Quizá suficientes para cavarse su propia tumba.

—No sabía que te importaba.

—Siempre me ha importado —le aseguró Draco. Quizá hubo un momento en que sí. Antes de que la necesidad lo hubiera hecho volverse alguien valioso para el Señor Tenebroso y hubiera dejado atrás antiguas amistades sólo para sobrevivir—. Y lo sabes.

Theodore alzó la cabeza, mirando a Draco. ¿Cuánto le había costado llegar hasta donde estaba? ¿Cuántos gritos arrancados a punta de varita y cuántas pociones para dormir sin soñar, para que los rostros que le suplicaban que los matara no lo acecharan por las noches? Draco nunca había sido un asesino convencido de lo que hacía. Simplemente lo había hecho porque, en su lógica, era mejor otro que él.

—Mataron a su hija, Draco —musitó, fijándose en que no hubiera nadie cerca que los oyera—. Tenía dos años. Greyback le destrozó el abdomen. —Vio como Draco Malfoy palidecía, si es que aquello era posible—. Su hija era una sangre pura. —Omitió el hecho de que también era Weasley—. ¿Imaginaste esto cuando te dejaste tatuar, Draco? ¿Cuándo nos prometieron un mundo donde los hijos de muggles no llegaran a invadirnos?, ¿un mundo en el que no tuviéramos que escondernos como sabandijas? —espetó. Habían tenido tantos sueños moldeados por sus prejuicios y habían estado dispuestos a matar por ellos, a volverse criminales y torturadores. Habían estado dispuestos a todo por defender unos ideales que habían estado llenos de sangre y de sus prejuicios desde el principio—. ¿Te imaginaste que nuestros sueños iban a tener la forma de una niña de dos años muerta, con dos mordidas en el abdomen y su madre llorando, aferrada a ella mientras Fenrir Greyback la perseguía?

Draco se quedó muy callado.

»Eso pensé —musitó Theodore. El silencio le había bastado como respuesta.

—Vas a hacer una estupidez —dijo Draco.

—Quizá. La pregunta aquí es, ¿vas a delatarme? —preguntó Theodore.

—No —respondió Draco—. Voy a ayudarte. Si no, sólo vas a conseguir que te maten.

* * *

La encontró sentada en el comedor, con un vaso de agua frente a ella. Ella levantó la mirada cuando lo oyó llegar.

—Podría romper este vaso y conseguirme un arma. Clavarte un vidrio en el cuello —le dijo. Siempre le recordaba que no estaba indefensa, como si no quisiera dejar que lo olvidaba. Habían pasado las semanas y ella lloraba frente a la tumba de su hija y le hablaba a Bill. Le pedía perdón. Le decía que había soñado con tantas cosas: con criar a sus hijos, en plural, en la costa de Inglaterra. Le decía que lo quería y que lo querría siempre, que tenía que superarlo. A veces, Theodore la descubría en aquellos rituales—. Huir.

—No tienes a donde ir —repuso él, sentándose al lado de ella—, no sin protección.

—¿Y un mortífago como tú va a protegerme? —le espetó ella—. No me gustan los de tu calaña.

A veces, Theodore se sentía como un niño al lado de ella, que parecía infinitamente más experimentada en todo que él. No sólo era mayor —al menos tres o cuatro años, había calculado él—, sino que tanto tiempo en la huida la habían curtido y la habían hecho tan dura como era en ese momento.

—¿Y qué te parece que estoy haciendo? —preguntó él.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella. Eran incapaces de darse respuestas directas. Sus conversaciones siempre estaban llenas de preguntas sin respuesta.

—No me gusta Greyback, Fleur —dijo él—. Es un monstruo.

—Tú también —le espetó ella.

Y tenía razón. Sabía que se había vuelto uno cuando había aceptado dejarse deformar el brazo porque ese era su destino. Nunca había creído que hubiera elección posible o salida. Siempre lo había sabido, desde la primera vez que había visto la marca en el brazo de su padre, desde la primera vez que la había visto en el cielo. «Mortífago» era todo su destino.

—Hasta los monstruos tenemos escrúpulos, Fleur.

Ella tomó el vaso de agua que había estado ignorando hasta ese momento y lo estrelló contra la mesa. Los pedazos de vidrios salieron volando y algunos se desperdigaron por la superficie de la mesa. Theodore alcanzó a ver como ella se había herido la palma de la mano al estrellar el vaso, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada cuando ella levantó uno de los pedazos más grandes, que tenía varios picos que podían ser letales y le apuntó con él.

—Podría matarte, atacarte —le dijo ella—. Podría clavarte esto en el cuello y observarte morir. O huir. No sé. —Se encogió de hombros—. Podría usar el atizador de la chimenea o uno de tus adornos.

Theodore sacó su varita y ella se puso todavía más a la defensiva. Pero no le apunto. En vez de eso, se la lanzó a los pies.

—Ten, entonces —le dijo él, extendiendo los brazos—. Me tienes a tu merced.

La mano de Fleur temblaba, podía verlo. Ella se había puesto de pie y se acercó tanto a ella hasta que sintió el filo del vidrio en su pecho.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella.

—Porque no voy a hacerte nada, Fleur —respondió él—. Hasta yo tengo límites. Porque cuando decidí salvarte de Greyback todo cambió, porque no hay vuelta atrás de eso. Porque podría morir si descubren que en realidad te estoy salvando. Soy un monstruo, Fleur, pero nunca pedí ser uno.

Fleur dejó caer el pedazo de vidrio que tenía en la mano, el vidrio de estrelló en el suelo alrededor de ellos.

—Tengo miedo —confesó.

—Lo sé.

—No confío en ti —siguió ella.

—Lo sé.

Ella lo abrazó. Él no movió los brazos al principio porque se quedó congelado. Lo abrazó buscando el calor de su piel, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombre y dejando a su cabello rubio caer. Era casi tan alta como él. Era hermosa. Y aun entre toda aquella vulnerabilidad, Theodore sabía que era perfectamente capaz de cumplir sus amenazas, aunque le temblaran las manos y aunque sus ojos dudaran.

—Nott…

—Theodore —corrigió él.

—Theodore —dijo ella, como acariciando su nombre—, huye conmigo.

Él no dijo nada; como respuesta, sólo buscó sus labios. Creyó que ella iba a apartarlo, que iba abofetearlo. Pero no lo hizo. Le respondió el beso y apretó aún más su abrazo, clavándole los dedos en los omóplatos. Él paseo sus manos por su espalda, apretándola contra sí. Jadeó un poco cuando se separó de ella, pero inmediatamente después la levantó un poco y llevó sus labios hasta el cuello de ella.

—Theodore… —dijo ella—. Esto no significa nada… —le advirtió mientras él le recorría el cuello con sus labios.

—No importa.

—Lo necesito —dijo ella.

Él se detuvo justo abajo del lóbulo de su oreja.

—Toma lo que necesites, no importa.

Y lo hizo. Aunque los dos sabían que en realidad «no significa nada» es una mentira que se cuenta la gente para no tener remordimientos, para fingir que no tiene de que preocuparse, para ignorar las consecuencias de sus actos. Todo lo que «no significa nada» en realidad siempre significa todo. Y lo sabían. Pero eligieron ignorarlo. Ella lo necesitaba. Él se dejó arrastrar a su infierno, a su paraíso, se dejó llevar cuando ella empezó a desabotonarle la camisa y el de sacó la blusa que llevaba por la cabeza, sin preocuparse de nada más. La volvió a levantar para sentarla sobre la mesa y seguir besándola y recorriéndole la piel con los labios.

Improvisando, como siempre.

* * *

_—¿Dónde está ella?_

_—Arriba. Desaparece cada que viene alguien. Después de amenazarme con matarme de al menos cinco formas diferentes._

_—Toma esto como una advertencia: el Lord se está desesperando._

_—Te ves más pálido de lo común, Draco._

_—No cambies de tema, esto es de tu miseria, no de la mía. Se está desesperando y querrá verla él mismo. Es la única prisionera de la Orden, es demasiado importante. Esta vez querrá verla y sabes lo que eso significa._

_—…_

_—Theodore…_

_—¿Por qué ahora?_

_—Atacaron la casa de los Lestrange. Rabastan está muerto. Ella es el único eslabón que tenemos de la orden. ¿Qué harás?_

_—Seguir improvisando._

* * *

Estaba desnuda en su cama mientras él se vestía. Le había pedido un cigarrillo cuando él se había levantado y se había quedado allí tendida, enredada entre las sábanas, fumando, hasta que la marca de Theodore había empezado a arder y él había empezado a vestirse con prisa, sabiendo que el Señor Tenebroso lo estaba llamando. No tenía tiempo de pensar en qué haría, estaba improvisando. Improvisando a besar a Fleur. Improvisando a coger con ella. Improvisando a convencerse de que era un oclumante lo suficientemente bueno como para ocultarle todo aquello a Lord Voldemort.

—Me recuerdas a él —dijo ella, sin dejar de mirarlo desde la cama—. ¿A Bill?

—¿A un Weasley?

—No físicamente, claro —siguió ella, mientras él se acomodaba la camisa y buscaba una corbata—. Era un poco más alto. Más fornido. Pelirrojo. Pero… me recuerdas a él cuando cierro los ojos y me estás besando.

Theodore frunció el ceño. No estaba entre sus planes que lo compararan con un muerto, mucho menos con la forma de besar de uno.

»Y no debería, ¿sabes? —siguió Fleur—. Él era un buen hombre, él era…

—Él no era yo —resumió Theodore, entendiendo hacia donde se dirigía ella con sus pensamientos. Y claro, él no era Bill Weasley. No sabía demasiado de él, pero el Weasley había sido un jodido miembro de la jodida Orden del Fénix, claro que era un héroe y claro que había muerto como un héroe. Claro que había sido valiente, como Gryffindor que seguramente había sido. Theodore no era él.

—¿Por qué me recuerdas a él?

Él se encogió de hombros, no quería contestar. No quería enfrentar la mirada de Fleur y enfrentar la certeza de que había algo en su pecho que se sentía vacío cuando ella no estaba cerca o cuando no la oía. No quería enfrentarse a la certeza de saber que ella llenaba ese estúpido vacío, no quería mirar de frente a lo que sentía cuando ella recorría toda su piel con sus manos, que no había sentido con ninguna otra mujer antes. Porque ella insistía en repetirle que «no significaba nada», como si temiera que para él significara algo, como si pudiera leer a Theodore mejor de lo que él podía hacerlo.

Theodore se encogió de hombros.

—¿Buen desempeño en la cama? —sugirió, a modo de broma, intentando aligerar la tensión.

Ella le lanzó una almohada a la cabeza.

—A veces despierto y deseo matarte —le dijo—, me recuerdo que puedo. Porque eres un mortífago y por mucho que me hayas salvado…

—Soy uno de ellos —completó Theodore.

—Sí.

—Podrías hacerlo, cuando quieras. —Estaba acabando de anudarse la corbata y se acercó hasta ella, sentándose al borde de la cama—. Pero no lo has hecho.

—Me salvaste —le dijo—, me viste velar a Victoire, no me has hecho daño… —Llevaba allí ya varias semanas, quizá dos meses. Él no se había atrevido a decirle en qué tanto peligro estaban ni tampoco se había atrevido a confesarle que sólo estaba improvisando, que en realidad no tenía ni idea de qué haría—. ¿Quién eres?

—Theodore Nott —respondió él.

—Odio que seas tan críptico —dijo ella, incorporándose, abrazándolo por la espalda. Él sintió el subir y bajar de su pecho desnudo contra su espalda.

—Tú no eres mejor —le dijo él.

—¿Quién es Theodore Nott, entonces? —preguntó ella.

—Dudo que quieras saberlo. —Se quedó mirando la pared que tenía enfrente, aun sintiendo la respiración de ella. Alzó uno de sus brazos hasta que sintió su cabello y lo enterró allí, buscando un consuelo que no encontraba en ninguna otra parte—. Dudo que quieras oír de verdad quién soy y lo que he hecho.

—Tú tampoco me conoces, no realmente —le dijo ella, al oído—. No sabes lo que he tenido que hacer.

—¿Importa?

—Quizá —le dijo ella, separándose. Finalmente, se sentó a su lado, a la izquierda, agarrándole la mano—. Una vez le clavé un abrecartas a un carroñero en la garganta —empezó a contar—, después de que Bill murió. Lo hice porque tenía que hacer todo lo posible para proteger a Victoire, porque tenía que hacer lo posible para seguir viva. Una vez le clavé mi varita en un ojo a un auror porque intentó apresarme. Una vez…

—No importa —dijo Theodore.

—No soy una mujer indefensa en buscar de salvación, Theodore —siguió explicando ella—. Lo sabes. Podría cerrar el puño y romperte la nariz. Podría robarte la varita después de hacer eso y podría huir. —Se había vuelto su costumbre, recordarle que podría hacerlo, como si lo deseara muy dentro de ella—. Pero no lo hago, elijo quedarme. A pesar de… —Subió su mano derecha por el brazo izquierdo de él hasta detenerse en donde estaba su marca tenebrosa, escondida por la manga de la camisa—. A pesar de todo.

«A pesar de la marca», quiso decir. Y Theodore lo entendió.

—Fleur… —empezó él, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Arde, ¿verdad?

Él asintió.

—Irás con él, ¿no?

—Ya lo sabes —respondió él.

—Vuelve —le exigió ella—, vuelve. Si te matará alguien, ese alguien seré yo.

* * *

—¡Delacour! —oyó el grito de la voz de Draco.

Todo lo que pudo haber salido mal había salido mal, Theodore no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Había perdido la consciencia en el cuarto o quinto _cruciatus_ que había oído pronunciar al Señor Tenebroso. Al final había resultado que no era tan bueno en oclumancia como recordaba, que era más rebelde de lo que resultaba, que sentía más cosas por Delacour que las que quería admitir. Se apoyaba en el hombro de Draco mientras todavía podía oír la voz del Señor Tenebroso en sus oídos.

«Nott, ¿sabes lo que hago con los que me decepcionan?». La voz fría, gélida. La varita alzada. La mirada de Theodore que fue capaz de sostener —sólo por un momento— la mirada de los ojos rojos de Lord Voldemort antes de responderle, con el coraje que había sacado de entre sus entrañas mientras el miedo se le juntaba en la boca del estómago.

«Sí».

«Entonces, ¿por qué?». Había parecido una duda genuina. Pero el Señor Tenebroso no solía preocuparse demasiado por sus vasallos. No por los últimos en la cadena, al menos.

Theodore Nott se había quedado callado. Había intentado sostenerle la mirada. Y luego había fracasado.

—¡Delacour! —volvió a oír la voz de Draco.

Todo se empezaba a difuminar después de un poco. Recordaba los rostros de los demás mortífagos presentes allí. De Narcissa Malfoy, que cada día parecía más pálida y demacrada. Había recordado cómo todos le habían evitado la mirada. Había ido con otro plan en mente —al menos, con una idea diferente—, había ido a la Mansión Malfoy queriendo comprarse —y comprarle a Fleur— un poco más de tiempo, de asegurarle al Señor Tenebroso que necesitaba un poco más de persuasión para conseguir la información que necesitaba; aun cuando no planeara hacerle nada a Fleur, ni preguntarle nada, ni averiguar nada. No se había atrevido a pedir un final feliz, sólo un poco de tiempo, un poco más de tiempo, unos segundos más, aunque fuera, para averiguar que hacer.

Pero Lord Voldemort lo había descubierto. Había indagado lo suficientemente hondo en su mente como para encontrar el aroma de Fleur Delacour en la cama, el sonido de sus gemidos, el sabor de sus besos.

«Nott, ¿sabes lo que hago con los que me decepcionan?»

«Sí».

—¡DELACOUR! —La voz de Draco parecía más desesperada a cada momento—. ¡Sé que estás aquí! ¡Lo sé! ¡Sé que te importa Theodore lo suficiente como para pedirle que vuelva vivo! ¡Delacour! ¡Por favor!

Theodore estaba apoyado —apenas— en el hombro de Draco, que prácticamente estaba cargando todo su peso. No la oyó aparecer, ni la alcanzó a ver, pero escuchó su voz.

—Es Weasley, Malfoy.

—¿Qué carajos tienes en…?

—El atizador de la chimenea —oyó la voz de Fleur—. Por si se te ocurre algo gracioso. ¿Qué le pasó? —Theodore supo que se refería a él.

—Fleur… —intentó musitar. Y entonces fue capaz de verla porque apareció en su campa visual, con su cabello rubio y sus ojos duros y fríos. Llevaba en la mano el atizador de la chimenea. Ella no lo miró, volteó a ver a Draco, casi amenazándolo con ese atizador.

—¿Qué le pasó?

—El precio de la rebeldía, supongo —respondió Draco—. Olvidó mencionar que se metía en tu cama.

La vio entornar los ojos. Intentó decir algo pero en vez de eso tosió sangre en el piso. Sentía todo revuelto dentro de él. Sabía que estaba tan pálido como Draco en su estado natural en ese momento, que estaba temblando y que todavía sentía en su piel el efecto de la maldición _cruciatus_ , una y otra vez.

«Nott, ¿sabes lo que hago con los que me decepcionan?», sonó en su oído, como un terco recuerdo decidido a aferrarse a él.

Había intentado sostenerle la mirada cuando alzó la varita. «Que no se note tu miedo, Theodore», había pensado. Pero el Señor Tenebroso podía oler el miedo. Había alzado la varita y había pronunciado « _Crucio_ » con una fría calma. Theodore había caído de rodillas en cuanto lo había alcanzado la maldición y había sentido el dolor, como si mil espadas se clavaran en su piel Y sabía que había gritado y que había acabado en el piso cuando el Señor Tenebroso decidió que había sido suficiente —la primera vez.

Entonces había empezado a martirizarlo.

«¿Te importa esa mujer, Nott? ¿Te importa lo suficiente como para sufrir por ella? Ah, la debilidad, Nott, tan… decepcionante».

Se había mantenido terco y callado.

« _Crucio_ ». La segunda vez había sentido como si sus huesos se rompieran uno a uno. « _Crucio_ ». La tercera había acabado vomitando sangre en el piso y a partir de allí había perdido la noción del tiempo y de dónde estaba y se había descubriendo pensando en ella, en sus ojos, en sus amenazas, en su piel, en sus manos clavándose en su espalda. Sólo en ella.

—Fleur —musitó él—, cumplí mi promesa, ¿no? —Tosió y volvió a dejar el piso manchado de sangre. Apenas si tenía idea de dónde estaba y hacía donde lo llevaba Draco—. Estoy vivo y tú puedes darme el tiro de gracia.

—Cállate —espetó ella. Levantó aún más el atizador, como si quisiera usarlo como una espada contra ellos y luego se dirigió a Malfoy—: A un sillón, vamos.

—Delacour… —empezó Draco.

—Weasley —corrigió ella—, aunque te tardes, Weasley, Malfoy.

—Tienen que irse. No tardarán en venir a buscarlos cuando comprendan que no volverán —dijo Draco. Theodore apenas recordaba esa parte—. Si está vivo es sólo porque lo convencí que después de tal tortura sería capaz de entregarte, sólo con tal de no sufrir más.

—Sufriría más… —interrumpió Theodore.

—Cállate —espetó Draco y luego se dirigió de nuevo a Fleur—. Tienen que irse si quieren vivir. Tienes que llevártelo.

—Podría no. Podría huir sola.

—Por favor —suplicó Draco—. Lo matarán.

Fleur alzó una ceja y Theodore pudo ver la duda en su expresión. Llegaron a la sala y Draco lo dejó caer en el sillón. Theodore se sentía como la mierda. Apenas si podía recordar cómo era que había salido vivo de la Mansión Malfoy, qué había tenido que decir Draco para que él estuviera allí, aún vivo, aunque jodido.

—Fleur… —insistió él.

—¿Te importa tanto que lo maten? —increpó Fleur a Draco. Ignoró a Theodore.

—No sé —dijo él—, ¿a ti?

—¿Son todos los mortífagos tan crípticos? —preguntó ella.

—Mira lo que le hicieron por ti. Lo que dejó que le hicieran por ti. —Sabía que Draco estaba señalándolo—. ¿Es ese el efecto que tienes en los mortífagos, Delacour? ¿Es ese?

—Weasley —corrigió ella, tercamente.

—Weasley, entonces, lo que sea —espetó Draco—. Sólo sálvalo. Por favor. Llévatelo. Huye con él. A la Patagonia, si es necesario. No me importa.

—Fleur… —Nott volvió a la carga. Esa vez, ella le hizo caso. Él extendió la mano para que ella la cogiera y la hizo acercarse a él. La hizo inclinarse un poco frente a él y le colocó el cabello detrás de la oreja—. Ahora sabes qué significa para mí —le dijo—, ahora lo sabes.

—Nott…

—Theodore —corrigió él.

—Theodore… —parecía dudosa.

—Ahora lo sabes. ¿Y tú? —le preguntó.

—¿Por qué? —contraatacó ella sin responder—. ¿Por qué, Nott? ¿Por qué me salvaste la primera vez?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —apremió Draco—. No creo que confíe demasiado en mi palabra, Theodore, sabes que… Sabes que sabe cuál es mi debilidad. —Traducción, se dijo Nott, «sabes que sabe que eres mi debilidad».

—No sé. Te vi, todo cambió —le respondió a Fleur—. No lo sé.

—¿Y después?

—No sé. Sólo sé que siento algo… Algo que revolotea en mi estómago. Y aquí. —Llevó la mano de ella hasta su pecho y hasta donde estaba su corazón—. ¿Y tú?

—No lo sé. No significa… significaba nada.

—¿Y ahora?

—Significa todo.

Se oyeron ruidos afuera.

—¡No tienen nuevo! —Draco había sacado la varita. Fleur todavía tenía el atizador en la mano con la que no sostenía a Theodore y fue a lo que Draco apuntó—. ¡ _Portus_! ¿Tienes tu varita, Theodore? —Le asintió a Draco—. Agarra eso. —Señaló el atizador—. No lo suelten. Y suerte.

—¿Qué? —Theodore estaba confundido, pero le hizo caso y, con la mano que tenía libre, agarró el atizador.

—Theodore, no morirás hoy. —Fleur se acercó hasta que sus narices prácticamente chocaron y juntó sus labios con los suyos.

En unos segundos, Theodore pensó muchas cosas. Pensó que tenía su varita en el bolsillo de la túnica. Pensó que debía preguntarle a Draco que planeaba hacer, pensó que tenía que decirle que no se dejara matar. Pensó que tenía que decirle a Fleur «te quiero» porque no se lo había dicho y ya no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar sus sentimientos. Pensó en su cabello, en sus ojos, en su aroma, en la curva perfecta de su cuello y en la manera en que sus largas piernas se enredaban a su alrededor cuando estaban en la cama.

Pensó en la primera vez que la había visto —que la había visto realmente—, perseguida por Greyback. Pensó en sus lágrimas y en su sonrisa. Pensó en todas las veces que ella la había amenazado.

Y luego sintió un jalón en el estómago y la Mansión Nott desapareció a su alrededor. Rumbo del traslador: desconocido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de este one:
> 
> 1) Si quieren saber de dónde salió la idea de este pairing, debo apuntarles en la dirección de Olivie Blake. Lean Ride or Die. Theo y Fleur son realmente interesantes y este fic tiene algunos guiños a.
> 
> 2) Sabemos que Greyback murió en la batalla —al menos en los libros se menciona que se quedó sin moverse luego de que Hermione lo quitara de encima de Lavender, que en los libros seguía muy viva y muy coleando—, pero esto es un What If en el que Voldemort gana, déjenme hacer esa concesión.
> 
> 3) Seguí el canon de la vida de Fleur. Sí, hasta lo de tener a Victoire. Se me fue yendo por el lado fanfiction con la muerte de Bill.
> 
> 4) La canción era Me enamoré de Shakira y puse el pedazo de la letra que más me inspiró para toda esta cosa como epígrafe: el cambio, el nada que perder, el salto al vacío. Y también el sexo de estos dos.
> 
> Andrea Poulain
> 
> a 26 de julio de 2018


	2. Dos veces que Astoria intentó besar a Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astoria es como dos Astorias en una. La de sus padres, la señorita, la bonita y la otra, la rebelde, la que bebe alcohol y se divierte. Pero a las dos les gustan los mismos ojos grises y el mismo cabello rubio y no tienen miedo de decirlo.  
> Pairing: Draco M./Astoria G. (No toma en cuenta el despropósito de TCC).

**Dos veces que Astoria intentó besar a Draco**

_«A mí me gusta que me traten como dama_

_aunque a veces se me olvide cuando estamos en la cama._

_A mí me gusta que me digan poesía_

_al oído por la noche cuando hacemos groserías»_

_Mayores, Becky G_

* * *

**1998**

Astoria Greengrass, a los dieciséis años tiene un cabello rubio casi platino lleno de nudos que le llega a la cintura y que siempre mueve al ritmo de la música, especialmente cuando está oyendo a Lorcan d'Eath. Tiene las uñas pintadas de verde oscuro —y seguramente Slughorn la hará despintárselas a la mañana siguiente, en cuanto se las vea—, aretes largos, verdes de igual manera. Ojos claros, como de gato, entre color verde y color miel.

Es Halloween y en Slytherin tienen una fiesta improvisada. Calcula que no habrá más de quince o veinte personas en la sala común. Su hermana está besándose con Nott en una esquina, Pansy no está en ninguna parte y Astoria se dice a sí misma que las fiestas sin Blaise Zabini —que eligió no volver a Hogwarts a conseguir sus ÉXTASIS— no son fiestas en realidad porque no hay nadie intentando ligarse a todas las chicas y chicos presentes en la sala común —Draco incluido, aunque Blaise solía repetir que los pálidos con tipo de vampiros eran todo menos su tipo—. Están las dos gemelas Carrow, sin embargo, muy juntas, sentadas en un sofá, intentando quitarse a Malcom Baddock de encima. Y Harper y Vaisey, claro, a los que tiene agarrados del cuello mientras los arrastra al centro de la sala para convencerlos de bailar.

—Vamos… —Ya no puede caminar recto y Vaisey acaba zafándose para dirigirse a donde están las gemelas y abrirse un lugar para sentarse en medio de ellas y quitarles, él sí, a Malcom Baddock de encima, que sólo es un crío y Astoria ni siquiera recuerda en qué año está—. Fitz… —se dirige a Harper acercándose demasiado a su nariz, como si fuera a besarlo y él se hace inmediatamente para atrás.

Lo hace desde que ya no son novios. (Que Astoria, en ese momento, no sabe desde hace cuánto es porque el cerebro le da vueltas).

—Astoria —dice él, pasándole la mano por la cintura, intentando sostenerla. Pero ella intenta caminar y en vez de eso casi se da de bruces contra la alfombra—. Quizá deberías…

—No, no… —responde ella, sin tener ni idea de qué va a decirle o qué va a sugerirle Harper—. Quiero bailar, Fitz, bailar… —Y menea su cabello a lo que ella cree que es el ritmo de la música y oye a Fitz reírse y no sabe si es con ella o de ella, pero ella se ríe igual. Le gusta tanto reírse. Reírse a carcajadas, como no puede hacerlo cuando está su padre cerca y le dice que tiene que ser una señorita, como no puede hacer cuando está su madre cerca y le dirige miradas de clara decepción. Astoria Greengrass es pura fachada.

—Astoria, vas a besar la alfombra —le dice Harper, que evidentemente está mucho más sobrio que ella.

Pero a ella no le importa e intenta bailar de todos modos, alza las manos y se contonea con la música —o más bien, pega de saltos— hasta que, por supuesto, casi se va de bruces y ve como Harper intenta sostenerla pero sus brazos se quedan en el aire y no la atrapan hasta que alguien la jala bruscamente del brazo y la agarra para evitar que se rompa la nariz en el piso. Astoria intenta incorporarse torpemente, intentando adivinar quién es cuando ve, a pocos centímetros de su cara, a Draco Malfoy.

Rasgos angulosos, porte aristocrático. Piel muy clara —así, tan cerca, tan cerca que casi le ve los mocos, es como Astoria entiende lo que Zabini dice del tipo vampírico de Malfoy— y ojos grises profundos y como sufridos. Ojos que han visto demasiadas cosas que no deberían haber visto. Astoria se queda viéndolo como estúpida y alza una mano y la pasea por su mejilla, casi pellizcándolo, y él no hace nada, no la aparta —quizá porque está completamente borracha y le da igual— y ella abre la boca, como si estuviera en una ensoñación.

La verdad es que, hasta entonces, nunca le había dedicado mucho a pensar en Draco Malfoy. Sabe que es amigo de Daphne y eso la hace mantenerse alejada —Daphne tiene sus cosas, Astoria, las suyas; Astoria se esfuerza en diferenciarse porque no quiere ser comparada con su hermana, odia oír siempre «es que no eres como Daphne» y ver caras de decepción porque, efectivamente, ella finge su papel de señorita bastante peor que Daphne—. Sabe, además, que no es un nombre que en ese momento atraiga muchas simpatías. Sabe que tiene una marca tenebrosa en el brazo porque una vez se la vio cuando entró por error a un baño sin servicio y él la escondió tan rápido que a ella le pareció que la había alucinado.

Y en ese momento, sabe que tiene unos ojos extraños, como si fueran mucho más viejos que él mismo, que apenas alcanza los dieciocho años.

—Greengrass… —dice él. Sus ojos se vuelven una interrogante.

Ella se incorpora.

—Estoy bien —dice ella. Pero es obvio que no está nada bien, que lleva más whisky de fuego del que nadie debería dentro de ella y al intentar separarse de Draco se da de bruces de nuevo y él tiene que sostenerla, como si la abrazara y entonces Astoria queda a milímetros de su cara—. Estoy bien.

—No te ves bien —le dice él.

—Claro que… —Busca a Harper con la mirada, pero no lo encuentra. En otras circunstancias se enojaría porque la ha dejado abandonada, pero en ese momento vuelve sus ojos de nuevo hacia Draco Malfoy, como si quisiera inspeccionarlo todo—. Vamos a… —Señala un sillón, en señal de rendición. Ya se parará a bailar cuando pueda sostenerse en sus dos piernas, mientas sólo señala a dónde quiere ir esperando que el rubio pálido que ya la salvó dos veces la lleve hasta allá.

Cosa que hace cuando se da cuenta de que ese monstruo rubio con cabello hasta la cintura que se hace llamar Astoria Greengrass no se le va a quitar de encima.

—Te ofrecería más whisky de fuego, pero creo que ya ingeriste suficiente de aquí a navidad —dice Draco dejándose caer al lado de ella. Es tarde y la mayoría de la gente ya está sentada, medio dormida y simplemente balanceándose con flojera por allí al ritmo de la música. Pero Astoria todavía tiene demasiadas energías.

—No sabía que te comportabas como un abuelo… —Hipa antes de terminar de decir nada y no le da pena. Es el colegio, joder, seguro nadie recordará después todas aquellas cosas vergonzosas que la gente hizo cuando tenía quince años o dieciséis o los que sean—. Mi hermana habla mucho de ti —le confiesa a Draco. Supone que no debería estarle diciendo aquello pero no le importa porque está demasiado borracha.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

Draco alza la ceja. Se ve guapo con la ceja alzada, piensa Astoria, que le pasa la mano por el cabello y él de deja hacer sin apartarla. Aunque sí que hace un mohín cada que ella se le acerca demasiado.

—¿Y dice algo interesante? —pregunta.

Parece interesado de verdad. No sabe qué tan amigos son Daphne y Draco en realidad. Sólo sabe que son amigos porque Daphne era amiga de Pansy y siempre estaba pegada a ella y Pansy siempre estaba pegada a Draco, entonces siempre… Se rasca la cabeza porque ya perdió el hilo de los pensamientos que llevaba hasta ese momento. En vez de eso, se concentra en responderle a Draco la pregunta.

—Solía decir que tratabas demasiado mal a Pansy —dijo Astoria—, que ella se merecía algo mejor que tú y que…

—Ah. —Lo corta él.

—¿Sigues con Pansy? —pregunta ella.

—No.

—Ah —dice ella.

Se quedan callados. Astoria supone que no es muy buena idea hablar de ex novias y ex novios en ese momento, pero da igual. Ya sacó el tema «Pansy» a colación. Por Daphne, sabe de primera mano que Draco Malfoy no era un novio modelo y podía no ser ni siquiera uno deseable.

—Estoy enamorado de ella —confiesa Draco.

«Estoy», en presente. Que palabra tan enorme, en especial cuando le acaba de decir que ya no está con ella. Astoria se queda viéndolo porque Draco no le parece esa clase de chico, que admite estar enamorado de alguien con facilidad. No parece la clase de chicos que sepa, siquiera, hablar sobre lo que siente. Pero quien sabe, puede que esté equivocada. Sólo conoce una imagen distorsionada de él —la que le ha llegado en aquellos años a través de Daphne—. Se le acerca a aún más.

—¿«Estoy»?

—¿Importa?

—¿Por qué me lo cuentas? —preguntó ella.

—Estás borracha —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Probablemente no lo recordarás mañana y…

—¿Así que me usas para que te interprete tus propios sentimientos o sea un recipiente al que le cuentas tus problemas? —preguntó Astoria. Podía estar borracha, pero no tenía tiempo para oír de problemas ajenos. Para eso se iba a oír como Vaisey hablaba de Hestia Carrow cuando la gemela no lo estaba escuchando—. Eso tiene un precio, Draco.

Se le acerca más, más, hasta que su nariz choca y él abre mucho los ojos y se hace un poco hacia atrás. Ella ladea un poco la cabeza para que sus narices no vuelvan a chocar la una con la otra e intenta besar a Draco, pero en vez de eso siente algo en la boca del estómago que le sube hasta la garganta y se voltea un poco, sólo lo justo para evitar el rostro de Draco y se pone las manos en el vientre y se hace para adelante.

Y le vomita a Draco Malfoy en los zapatos. En vez de besarlo.

* * *

**2000**

Va a recogerla a su casa porque es lo correcto, lo que hace un caballero. Ha pasado casi dos años sin pensar realmente en ella, que es sólo una mancha en su pasado. Una chica con cabello rubio hasta la cintura, lleno de nudos, uñas verde oscuro y ojos como de gato. Cuando es ella la que le abre la puerta, se sorprende, porque la chica que le devuelve la mirada no tiene demasiado que ver con la mancha que está anclada en su pasado y que apenas si recuerda, porque se ha esforzado una y otra vez en dejar Hogwarts atrás, aunque el mundo no lo deje.

Astoria Greengrass acaba de graduarse y no se parece nada a la Astoria que Draco solía conocer. Tiene el cabello bien arreglado, hasta la cintura, como siempre, sin que este asalte su cara porque lleva una diadema color verde que lo mantiene lejos de su frente. Va más o menos maquillada y Draco adivina la mano de Daphne tras aquel estilo y lleva una túnica sencilla de color verde.

—Hola, Draco —saluda.

Él tarda un poco en reaccionar y finalmente extiende la mano.

—Astoria —saluda.

Parecen demasiado formales, pero en realidad están dándole gusto a Narcissa Malfoy, que se esfuerza en que Draco se relacione con la gente que todavía acepta que el apellido Malfoy se les acerque. Y desde que Pansy y Draco lo dejaron —para su infinita tristeza, porque a Narcissa siempre le gustó la morena y estaba tan enamorada de ella como Draco—, se esfuerza en conseguirle citas que Draco intenta rechazar de todas las maneras posibles hasta que no le queda alternativa y tiene que acudir a alguna.

—Ha pasado el tiempo —dice ella, como tanteando el terreno. Draco intenta sonreír, aunque no le sale del todo—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. —Es mentira y ambos lo saben. Draco ha pasado por juicios, su padre está en la cárcel, lo odian todo el mundo mágico, tiene un apellido que limpiar sobre sus hombros y no tiene la menor idea de cómo hacerlo. Draco ve como Astoria puede leer la mentira en sus labios y es entonces cuando sonríe y entrelaza el brazo con el suyo.

—Vamos, entonces —le dice.

—¿Y tus padres? —pregunta él. Lo educado es conocer a los padres de la dama con la que uno sale. Aunque Astoria sea una dama sólo por fuera y Draco sea, más que un caballero, un ex mortífago criado a la antigua.

—Enojados —comentó Astoria. Draco subió una ceja—. Al parecer consideran que nuestras «citas» son todo, excepto adecuadas. Las de Daphne y mías. Dicen que relacionarnos con ex mortífagos nos traerá sólo problemas en el futuro y mi padre jura que le dará un ataque porque… bueno… —Se encoge de hombros—. Dice que quería mejores cosas para nosotras.

A Draco no le sorprende aquello. Nadie lo quiere como el hombre que corteja a sus hijas y él realmente no sabe si está cortejando a Astoria o únicamente dándole gusto a su madre, que les arregló la cita.

—¿Y tú?

—Yo no sé qué quiero —respondió Astoria—, tengo dieciocho años y no soy como Daphne, que sabía que iba a pasar el resto de su vida con Theodore desde que tiene quince años.

—Pero sin casarse —comentó Draco.

Astoria se río.

—Pero sin casarse —repitió—. ¿Te imaginas una boda con mi hermana de novia? Seguro le provocaría una reacción alérgica.

Draco sonríe y de deja llevar por ella hasta la verja de su jardín, donde termina el límite anti aparición. Se siente cómodo con Astoria porque son del mismo círculo y son capaces de entenderse, aunque no se puede decir que sepan demasiado el uno del otro.

—Astoria —dice, con cautela; al menos tiene que advertirle que probablemente no los tratarán demasiado bien allá a donde quiera que vayan—, sólo quería decirte que… bueno, no sé a dónde planeas ir, pero usualmente se niegan a servirme en casi todos lados. Lo de ser un ex…

Nunca llega a pronunciar «mortífago» porque ella lo interrumpe.

—No creo que eso pase a donde vamos —le dice ella—. Sólo, claro, no puedes decirle a tu madre a dónde te lleve. O a nadie. Se supone que es secreto. Y que mis padres no pueden enterarse de eso. En su mente, soy una señorita que va a cenar con sus amigas y con chicos decentes. Están chapados a la antigua. ¿Vale? —Draco asiente—. Perfecto. —Ella le aprieta el brazo y se desaparece con él.

Aparecen antes de la entrada del Callejón Diagon, en el Londres Muggle, una cuadra antes del Caldero Chorreante. Draco no sabe dónde están, pero Astoria parece que sí, porque lo jala inmediatamente hasta un local que parece cerrado y en el que, para llegar hasta la puerta, tienen que bajar unos cuantos escalones. Lo hace bajar y llama a la puerta.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunta él.

—Es de Pucey —dice ella—. No es muy legal, pero… —se encoge de hombros—, tiene suficiente buen ambiente. Ni una palabra de este lugar a nadie que no sea confiable, Draco. O te borraré de la memoria dónde está.

—Entendido.

—¿Quién es? —ladra una voz en la puerta.

—Astoria —responde ella.

—Espera —le responde la voz de adentro.

Astoria aprovecha aquel momento para apuntarse con la varita y Draco ve como la sencilla túnica que lleva muta en ropa diferente. En un vestido diferente. El mismo color verde, pero un poco más corto que la túnica —no demasiado— y con la espalda casi totalmente descubierta.

—¿Qué tal? —le pregunta a Draco, dándose la vuelta, dejando que la viera, apartándose el cabello de la espalda.

Los ojos de Draco se quedan clavados en la espalda de Astoria, donde podía ver un tatuaje enorme. Es un ave.

—¿Es…?

—Un halcón —explica ella—. Como mi nombre. Astoria. Astor.

—No pareces de las chicas que tienen la espalda tatuada —dice Draco—, ni de las chicas…

Ella se encoge de hombros.

—No parezco muchas cosas, Draco —le responde—. Pero sé que tú sabes que soy más que la fachada que tengo en casa.

Alguien abre la puerta. Draco reconoce a un slytherin que había estado años por arriba de él y al que Astoria saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Miles! —saluda—. Traje compañía. ¿Importa?

—No. Sólo… ¿Malfoy es de confianza, no?

—Claro —sonríe Astoria, que lo agarró del brazo y lo metió en el local.

Resulta que el local de Pucey no tiene nombre alguno y sólo un puñado de gente sabe dónde está. «Gente de confianza», por lo que ha entendido Draco. Hay música demasiado fuerte, mesas por ahí y un espacio para bailar. Algunos sillones al fondo y bastante gente que ya está borracha.

—¿Y no es agotador? —le pregunta Draco a Astoria—. Fingir tanto, me refiero.

Ella lo arrastra hasta una mesa antes de contestarse, cerca de la esquina, donde hay menos gente y donde probablemente no los molestarán.

—Algo —responde ella—. Contigo no estoy fingiendo. Esto soy —explica ella—. Me gusta que me traten bien. Me gusta… no sé, me gusta bailar. Me gusta que me inviten a bailar, sobre todo. ¿Sabes bailar, Malfoy? —pregunta.

—Algo —responde él.

—En fin… —Vuelve a darse la vuelta—. Esto soy. ¿Te gusto?

Draco se queda viéndola un momento. Los ojos de gato, el cabello largo que le cubría la espalda casi en su totalidad, el vestido verde. Las uñas, cuando se fijó en ellas, por fin, tenían las mismas tonalidades de verde que el vestido. Era, sin duda, muy guapa. Pero no puede decir que le gusta. Tiene otras cosas en la mente. Otras mujeres. No, corrigió, otra mujer. Otra que en realidad le ha dejado claro que no pueden seguir jugando un juego que sólo los lastimaba a los dos. Quién iba a decir que Pansy iba a ser la que juntara fuerzas para dejarlo.

—Mucho verde —comenta él, finalmente, evadiendo la pregunta.

—Es mi color favorito —dice Astoria—. Mucha gente cree que es porque estuve en Slytherin. Mientras estuve en Hogwarts, porque estaba en Slytherin. Como si siempre fuéramos a estar teñidos de verde y plata. —Se encoge de hombros—. Pero es sólo mi color favorito.

—Me gusta —dice Draco. «Me gusta» y no «me gustas», una diferencia que Astoria puede notar perfectamente, pero ante la que no hace ningún comentario.

—Vamos por algo de tomar.

Algo se convierte en muchos altos, en muchos whiskys de fuego y algunas cervezas de mantequilla y algunas cosas que Draco no tiene ni idea de que son pero lo dejan en un estado de ebriedad bastante considerable. Astoria lo arrastra hasta el espacio que ahí allí para bailar y lo agarra del cuello, poniéndose sólo a milímetros de su cara. Draco se deja llevar y hablan un poco y ríen ante los comentarios de Astoria sobre la manera en la que bailan los demás. Ninguno de los dos se acuerda de la noche en que Astoria intentó besarlo y en vez de eso acabó vomitándole los zapatos... o no quieren acordarse.

Cuando se hace demasiado tarde, Astoria le dice que le toca llevarla a casa y Draco sonríe y finge que está sobrio al tenderle un brazo y ella se ríe.

Salen a la calle desierta de Londres y caminan un poco en un intento de despejarse un poco y ella, en vez de llevarlo del brazo, lo tiene aferrado por la cintura, demasiado cerca.

—Draco… —empieza ella.

—¿Qué?

—¿Aún piensas en ella? —pregunta.

Draco sabe inmediatamente a qué «ella» se refiere. Hace demasiado tiempo que no están juntos. Hace demasiado tiempo que no están solos en la misma habitación porque es incómodo. Ella: Pansy Parkinson.

—A veces —admite él. No puede controlar no pensar en ella, aunque le gustaría. Ahora ella está con alguien más, Smith, cree que se llama. Le gustaría no acordarse del cabello negro de Pansy y de la curva perfecta de su cuello y de sus besos y de nada. Le gustaría poder decirle a Astoria que le gusta, porque sabe que podría gustarle. Pero no puede.

Astoria se detiene y lo jala hacía atrás. Lo empuja contra la pared de la acera.

—Quizá debes dejar de pensar en ella. —Y se pone de puntitas y lo besa, le muerde el labio y él la besa también, porque ella besa bien y porque puede decir que le gustan sus besos, pero la aparta cuando llega hasta su cuello.

—Astoria… —musita, dejando caer su cabeza en su hombro—. No puedo. No puedo.

Ella lo abraza y esconde la cara para que no pueda vérsela

—Tú sí me gustas, Draco —musita ella—. Acuérdate de eso cuando dejes de pensar en ella.

* * *

**2002**

Pasa el tiempo y Draco y Astoria siguen coincidiendo. Siguen saliendo, pero nunca solos, casi siempre acompañando a Daphne y a Theodore. Nunca con más planes que los de pasar un buen rato. Astoria no puede negar que sigue gustándole. Hay algo en Draco que la hace perder la cabeza, definitivamente y tiene que ver con la mirada que tiene, tan profunda, tan capaz de atravesarla completa. Es una mirada que le parece mucho mayor de lo que es en realidad Draco y se pregunta cuántas cosas habrá visto para tener aquellos ojos grises tan… complicados.

Y no es sólo eso. Le gusta. Tiene buena conversación cuando quiere, no es tan petulante como cuando lo conoció, de adolescente. Sin embargo, no han vuelto a besarse ni a hablar de nada que tuviera con lo romántico. Hasta la boda de Flint, claro.

Marcus Flint y Gemma Farley se casan en una recepción sencilla, con no demasiados invitados, y se juran amor eterno bajo un arco lleno de rosas —que a Farley le encantan, son sus flores favoritas, por más tópico que aquello parezca—. Astoria ni siquiera la conoce bien, pero ella y Daphne recibieron una invitación. Así que han ido y se han sentado en la misma mesa, con el resto de los amigos de Daphne, porque casi no han asistido amigos de Astoria —al menos no Harper y Vaisey, que la han abandonado en una boda llena de desconocidos—. Daphne y Theodore son los primeros en desaparecer rumbo a la pista de baile y después Zabini dice que tiene que ir a buscar a una chica con la que bailar y Pansy arrastra a su novio —un tal Smith— a bailar y Gregory y Millicent van a probar suerte por ahí, prometiéndose que se ayudarían a ligar el uno al otro. Cuando la mesa se queda sola, finalmente, Astoria se acerca a Draco.

—Hola, ojos grises.

Él voltea a verla. Ella va, como siempre, de verde. Se ha cortado el cabello en aquellos dos años y ahora apenas le llega a los hombros. Es más largo por el frente que por detrás y lo lleva medio desordenado, no tan lacio como antes, como la vez que lo besó. La espalda de su vestido es descubierto y deja a la vista el halcón que tiene tatuado en ella.

—¿Desde cuándo soy «ojos grises»? —pregunta él.

—Desde que te quedaste viendo como idiota a la nada —responde ella—. ¿No te gustan las bodas? —le pregunta, jalando una silla para quedar muy cerca de él.

—¿Por qué no habrían de gustarme? —pregunta él.

—No sé. —Astoria se encoge de hombros—. Viniste solo —hace notar—, sin ninguna cita. Al menos Gregory y Millicent venían juntos, como amigos. Y Blaise venía dispuesto a ligar con todo el mundo.

—Tú también vienes sola.

—A mí no me importa —responde ella, acercándose un poco más a él hasta que lo agarra de la corbata y lo jala hacia sí—. El chico que me gusta ha venido y estoy convencida de que en algún momento se fijará en mí.

»No tengo prisa, Draco —le asegura.

Lo suelta. Ella no se ha cansado de esperar que él se fije en ella como se fijaba tantos años atrás en Pansy Parkinson. Quizá algún día se cansara de esperar y quizá entonces pusiera sus ojos sobre alguien más, pero en este momento, sólo tiene ojos para Draco, para sus ojos grises, su cabello rubio repeinado hacia atrás, con un mechón rebelde que le cae sobre la frente, para sus pómulos marcados y para sus rasgos tan aristocráticos.

Entonces, lentamente, Draco le extiende la mano y ella lo mira, expectante.

—¿Bailas? —pregunta él.

Ella sonríe abiertamente.

—Claro —y le coge la mano.

Está sonando una canción un poco lenta y cursi, como las canciones que no le gustan demasiado a Astoria, pero no le importa cuando llegan a la pista de baile y Draco le pone la mano en la cintura y ella alcanza su hombro. Empiezan a bailar y ella lo jala un poco para que se pegara a ella lo más posible.

Él alza una ceja.

—Astoria…

—Tú ya sabes lo que quiero —musita ella, acercándose lo más que puede a su oreja—. Tú ya sabes que me gustas, Draco. No soy de las que se guardan las cosas o de las que viven de indirectas. No podría.

Él sonríe.

—Está bien —le contesta, separándose para hacerla dar una vuelta.

Cuando vuelven a juntarse, ella vuelve a acercarse su oído.

—¿Y tú, Draco? —pregunta ella—. Ya no pasas las fiestas mirándole las piernas a Pansy. O mirándola cuando ella no la notaba.

—No, ya no.

—¿Entonces?

—Astoria… —Acaricia su nombre con su manera de arrastrar las palabras y ella cierra los ojos al oírlo—. No soy como tú —responde, finalmente—. Ni siquiera sé si soy el indicado para…

Ella le agarra la corbata, lo jala hacia sí. Están en medio de la pista de baile, pero ella ha dejado de bailar. Lo tiene tan cerca. Apenas a milímetros. Puede sumergirse en sus ojos grises y él no puede huir de ella aunque quiera. Astoria se tiene que poner un poco de puntitas para quedar a su altura y entonces, lo besa. La mano que no lo tiene agarrado por la corbata va a hasta su nuca y mete los dedos entre su cabello. Ella le muerde el labio y él se aferra a ella, a su espalda. Ninguno de los dos se da cuenta de que algunas personas han volteado a verlos hasta que se separan.

—Claro que lo eres —repone ella—. Porque yo quiero. Porque yo lo digo. Si quieres… —deja la frase al aire un momento, tan cerca de él que no puede fijarse en nada de lo que está a su alrededor—. Si quieres, claro.

Entonces, él vuelve a besarla, en medio de la pista, en medio de toda la gente. Ella ya ha soltado su corbata y tiene sus dos brazos alrededor de su cuello y él le muerde el labio y deja que sus labios bailen al vaivén de los de ella y lo único que los interrumpe es cuando Daphne aparece detrás y le da un zape a Draco. Cuando él deja de besarla, Daphne está mirándolos.

—Como le hagas algo a mi hermana —advierte Daphne—, te corto los huevos y se los doy de comer al hamster de Gregory. ¿Entendido?

Draco asiente en automático.

Astoria espera hasta que Daphne se pierde de nuevo en la lejanía con Theodore para estamparle los labios a Draco, dispuesta a hacerle un examen de garganta con la lengua. Esa vez, ni ella le vomita encima, ni él la aparta. Él no le dice que ella le gusta, quizá porque no es tan directo como ella, pero sus besos dicen lo que necesitan decir. Y ella se deja besar y no le importa el cómo ni el lugar.

Cuando vuelven a la mesa, Blaise está allí, con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿En serio? —les pregunta—. Serán la habladuría mañana. «La hija menor de los Greengrass también ha elegido a un ex mortífago de novio» —imitó la voz de un reportero y dibujó unas comillas en el aire—; van a empezar a dudar del buen gusto de los Greengrass, totalmente.

Astoria le sonríe enseñando los dientes.

—Sólo son besos, Blaise —dice ella—. Nadie dijo que nos fuéramos a casar mañana.

—No, definitivamente no —confirma Draco—. Somos demasiado jóvenes, Blaise, joder.

Draco jala una silla para sentarse, lo hace, Astoria se sienta en sus piernas sin molestarse en agarrar otra. Él alza una ceja, como preguntándole qué hace, pero no se niega y la envuelve en un abrazo.

—Así es más fácil besarte —dice ella y se inclina sobre él, posando sus labios sobre los suyos—. Después podemos hablar de formalidades y de cómo mis padres van a sufrir un infarto.

—Sin duda, sin duda… —responde él.

Blaise finge vomitar, pero ellos lo ignoran.

—Por cierto, Draco —Astoria vuelve a la carga, sin darle tregua, con los labios cerca de su oreja—, ¿te gusto?

Él sonríe.

—¿Los besos no son suficiente respuesta, señorita Greengrass?

Ella ríe y vuelve a besarlo. Sus padres van a tener un doble infarto cuando se enteren o cuando los vean —porque están en la fiesta, en alguna parte, en alguna otra mesa— si es que no los han visto ya. Pero no le importa. Astoria sabe lo que quiere y Astoria quiere estar sentada en las piernas del único heredero de los Malfoy, porque le gusta como nunca jamás le ha gustado nadie —ni siquiera Harper y su acento escocés malhumorado y su cabello castaño medio parado y siempre despeinado—, porque le gusta su mirada, porque siente que con Draco no está con un jovencito, porque siente que tiene experiencia en la vida —aunque sea la clase de experiencia que nadie nunca quiere tener—, porque le gusta. Punto. Le gusta.

Hunde las manos en su cabello, su lengua en su boca, le muerde los labios. La fachada de señorita de buena familia sigue siendo eso, sólo un papel que le gusta representar. Astoria es más, mucho más. Le gusta ser más.

Y le gusta Draco, joder, cómo le gusta.

* * *

**2004**

Dos años vuelan. De repente Draco se pregunta cómo se las arregló para conocer a alguien como Astoria, para tenerla en su cama, enredada entre las sábanas, arañándole la espalda mientras él le besa el cuello. De repente, se pregunta muchas cosas sobre Astoria, ese doble papel que representa. Lo correcta que es cuando están sus padres, lo incorrecta —desde el punto de vista de sus padres y su familia, porque a Draco no le importa en lo más absoluto— que se puede volver entre las sábanas. Está enredada entre las sábanas, desnuda, cuando Draco le enseña el anillo.

No pone una rodilla en el suelo, no saca una caja, no hace un gran espectáculo. Astoria no es de esas, no en ese momento.

—¿Quieres que nos casemos? —le pregunta. Espera que diga que sí, porque de verdad quiere casarse con ella. Es divertida, es hermosa, la quiere, es su amiga y a veces, su peor enemiga. No es su primer amor, pero es la chica de la que está enamorado.

Ella le sonríe.

—Sólo si prometes volver a recitarme ese estúpido poema —dijo ella— mientras hacemos el amor.

Él casi se ríe y la abraza en vez de ponerle el anillo.

—Sí, joder, claro que sí.

—Entonces sí.

Y ella lo besa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de este one:
> 
> 1) Hace años —muchos, ahora mismo no lo recuerdo— escribí un Drastoria. Era terrible. De verdad. Es tan terrible que sólo está publicado en Potterfics. Los personajes eran acartonados, poco naturales y demasiado estirados. Terrible. Y si bien este one no es parte de mi headcanon, tiene elementos de él. Tengo pendiente incluir el Drastoria en mi headcanon Slytherin (que es lo que está listado como «Slytherin» en mi perfil).
> 
> 2) La inspiración es Mayores de Becky G, aunque Draco no es exactamente muy mayor. Pero le encontré excusas al asunto.
> 
> Andrea Poulain
> 
> a 29 de julio de 2018


	3. Yo pago la condena por besarte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de dos años en Azkaban, Theodore no puede evitar notar que el mundo ha cambiado y que no lo entiende. No realmente. Daphne lo dejó, Pansy y Draco ya no están juntos pero siguen teniendo algo y Harry Potter se sienta a su lado en un bar.  
> Pairing: Harry P./Theodore N. (El epílogo fue un sueño y no existe).

**Yo pago la condena por besarte**

_«Lo nuestro es ilegal y no te voy a negar_

_Que yo pago la condena por besarte_

_Sé que a ti te pasa igual y no me puedes negar_

_Yo ya cometí el error de enamorarme»_

_Clandestino, Shakira & Maluma_

* * *

Hay errores que pueden corregirse. Hay errores que pueden ignorarse. Que se puede fingir que nunca pasaron, que los puedes enterrar hasta el fondo de tus recuerdos y pretender que nunca los cometiste. Pero haber besado a Harry Potter no estaba en clase de errores. No era algo que pudiera corregirse. Y Theodore Nott la había cagado hasta el fondo.

Cuando había salido de Azkaban, Blaise había ido a esperarlo y le había dicho lo lamentable que se veía. Le había contado que Daphne se había enrollado con Pucey mientras él había estado preso dos años y Theodore había respondido que le valía dos pitos y medio, que no le importaba y que ya lo sabía porque Daphne había ido a decírselo mientras estaba preso. «No puedo esperarte». «Son dos años, Daph». «No puedo». Y no había podido y él lo había entendido, porque claro, él era el de la marca tenebrosa y no Daphne y Daphne Greengrass no tenía por qué estar pagando sus errores de mierda. Él tenía que estar pagando sus errores de mierda.

Luego le había dicho que Pansy y Draco lo habían dejado por fin, para alegría de todos, excepto de ellos mismos. «Pansy se acuesta con Pucey y Daphne no sabe», había resumido Blaise, «y es desgraciada y le habla a Draco cada dos semanas y Draco va a verla y él dice que sólo la deja llorar en su hombro, pero yo sospecho que en vez de eso, cogen». Theodore había asentido distraídamente porque ya estaba acostumbrado a los líos de faldas de Draco y no tenía ganas de pensar en eso, regodeándose en su propia miseria como estaba. Dos años en Azkaban habían sido la mierda más absoluta de su vida y eso que había servido al Señor Tenebroso y que tenía una estúpida marca tenebrosa.

Pero Blaise siguió contándole la vida de todos. «Gregory no sale hasta el año que viene, ya sabes». Le preguntó si lo veía. «A veces», había respondido Theodore. No tenía ganas de hablar como era Azkaban, especialmente para los mortífagos más jóvenes, pero podía resumirlo en una pesadilla total. Dejó que Blaise hablara, que le contara que Tracey Davis, esa chica con nariz más fea que Pansy en el colegio, salía con un tal Seamus no sé qué, «ese tipo que voló el puente en la batalla» había dicho Blaise y Theodore había asentido sin saber a quién se refería y que Millicent Bulstrode había mudado a los Estados Unidos porque decía que Inglaterra era horrible y que Lily Moon se había embarazado de Higgs y que la familia de Higgs quería que se casaran, pero que ella no quería el bebé y que estaban en un dilema y… Eventualmente, Theodore dejó de escuchar. Él mundo había cambiado, se había movido y él había estado dos años preso.

Pronto descubrió que era un paria, que la gente lo evitaba y que sólo sus amigos —demasiado sumidos en sus propios problemas— intentaban mantenerse a su lado aunque estuvieran prácticamente todos a la deriva. Descubrió que la mitad del Callejón Diagon se negaba a atender a ex mortífagos. Que pisar Hogsmeade significaba un montón de miradas —que en teoría no le importaban, pero sí importaban, porque él sólo quería pasar desapercibido— y un montón de insultos. Que nadie estaba dispuesto a darle trabajo y que si ocasionalmente había gente que acudía a él era por el dinero de su padre, por las propiedades de su padre —al menos lo que no se había quedado el ministerio— y porque no quedaba más remedio.

Vio a Daphne y Daphne le dijo que sabía que Pucey la engañaba —aunque no con quién—, pero que no importaba, porque sabía que lo de Pucey no iba a durar y engañó a Pucey con Theodore y Theodore no le dijo que Pucey se acostaba con su mejor amiga y que Pansy vivía llorando sus remordimientos y enredada en la cama de Draco. Nada más pegó su piel a la de Daphne y la besó y fingió que tenían quince años y cero experiencia en el amor y que eran torpes y felices otra vez. Pero Daphne se fue y él se quedó sólo, pensando en ella, en lo que podrían haber sido si no hubiera tenido una marca tenebrosa.

Blaise aparecía con regalos de Sortilegios Weasley que a Theodore no le hacían ni gracia y le contaba como el Weasley que la atendía siempre lo miraba con suspicacia, pero que no podía decirle nada, porque Blaise no había sido un maldito mortífago y lo dejaba comprar. Theodore ni siquiera habría los regalos y dejaba que la casa de los Nott se enterrara debajo de ellos. A veces aparecía Draco con una botella de whisky de fuego y decía que quería sacarse estupideces de la cabeza y se emborrachaban. Theodore sabía que mentía, que lo que quería era sacarse a Pansy de la cabeza a como diera lugar, que Pansy no era ninguna estupidez, que para Draco nunca lo sería, porque en vez de eso era el amor de su vida y él tenía miedo de todo, hasta de decirle «te quiero».

A veces no aparecía nadie y Theodore acababa tomando scotch —alcohol muggle— en bares muggles donde nadie sabía quién era y donde el tatuaje de su brazo izquierdo era sólo un tatuaje más —de mal gusto, con las líneas demasiado gruesas, según lo que un chico borracho le había dicho una vez— y él no era un criminal de guerra. Le parecía irónico, cuando menos, haber pasado toda su vida despreciado a los muggles para acabar usando su mundo —ese mundo tan extraño y desconcertante que no entendía— de refugio.

Su vida dio de tumbos hasta el día que besó a Harry Potter.

Fue un error, a todas luces. Theodore podía decir que esa noche estaban demasiado borrachos, pero era mentira. No lo estaban. No habían bebido suficiente whisky de fuego como para estarlo. Él había vuelto a ver a Daphne y habían vuelto a acostarse y Daphne había vuelto a decir que lo suyo no podía ser, que estaban demasiado dañados, que la guerra siempre estaría entre ellos, pero de todos modos había gemido cuando él había empezado a besarla por todo el cuerpo y cuando había metido su mano entre las piernas de ella y cuando había pasado todo.

Después ella se había ido sin decir adiós y él había acabado en una esquina del Caldero Chorreante emborrachándose. Al menos Hannah, la nueva ayudante, le servía cuando Tom no estaba y Longbottom no miraba. Aunque siempre tenía sus ojos llenos de sospecha, le servía un vaso de whisky de fuego tras otro. Aquella noche, cuando Potter se sentó a su lado, apenas llevaba dos y no estaba demasiado borracho, pero sí tenía muchísimas ganas de que se lo llevara el carajo, de irse al infierno y de ahogarse en alcohol, porque el alcohol en grandes cantidades al menos lo hacía olvidar su miseria, lo hacía olvidar a Daphne y su aroma y su cabello y sus gemidos, lo hacía olvidar Azkaban y sus guardias y los insultos y los golpes y las torturas cuando otros no miraban, lo hacía olvidar que era un paria en un mundo donde su apellido antes había sido equivalente a la nobleza. Lo hacía olvidar todo.

Cuando Potter se sentó al lado de él y pidió vino de elfo, apenas si le prestó atención. Pero Potter se quedó allí sentado sólo, tomando lentamente, como si estuviera regodeándose en su soledad y Theodore Nott se quedó mirándolo con curiosidad y finalmente Harry Potter notó su mirada y volteó a verlo.

Que mirada, joder, que ojos verdes, pensó al verlos, sin saber qué buscaba en ellos.

—Potter, ¿qué haces aquí sólo? —espetó. Harry Potter era un maldito héroe, era prácticamente un santo viviente. Y estaba allí, regodeándose en su soledad y parecía que estaba también hundiéndose en la miseria por la mirada que le dirigió—. Creí que todos estarían pidiéndote autógrafos o que traerías a tu novia la pelirroja.

No sabía demasiado en realidad de la vida romántica de Potter porque nunca jamás abría el periódico y mucho menos Corazón de Bruja. Supuso simplemente que la pelirroja guapa que le gustaba a Zabini seguía siendo su novia.

—No es mi novia —respondió Potter y Theodore se sorprendió pero no movió su expresión ni un ápice—, desde hace mucho. —Parecía que el tema ya ni le importaba, que la relación había muerto y Harry Potter la había enterrado con dignidad, no como Theodore, que seguía acostándose con su ex novia, que estaba con otro tipo que la engañaba, pero era guapo y rico y de todos modos esa relación no iba a llegar a nada, como Daphne le repetía—. ¿Y tú…?

—Nott —respondió Theodore—, Theodore Nott. Estuviste en mi juicio —le recordó. Pero Theodore ya no se parecía al adolescente que entró y salió encadenado de la sala del Winzengamot al lado de su padre. Theodore recordaba su juicio porque recordaba que había odiado las cadenas y la humillación y había odiado ver hundido su orgullo. Le gustaría decir que Azkaban no lo cambio, pero Azkaban lo volvió más cauteloso, le hizo la mirada más dura, lo humilló de todas maneras posibles, le enseñó que un Nott podía aprender a suplicar aunque no quisiera.

—Ah.

Theodore vio que lo reconocía, al menos de nombre. Entonces, siguió preguntándole cosas e intentando hacerle plática, porque joder, era Harry Potter y Draco estaba obsesionado con él y quizá después podría contarle a Draco de aquello y hacerlo sonreír. Y porque le daba curiosidad por qué un héroe de guerra sería miserable. Sorprendentemente, Harry Potter decidió contarle sus desgracias después de la tercera copa de vino de elfo —la tercera, algo que Theodore encontraba escandaloso, porque se veía que no era resistente al alcohol y denotaba una tremenda falta de clase, porque el vino de elfo no era para emborracharse con él—. Y le contó que la pelirroja lo había dejado hacía dos años y que se había largado a otra parte de Europa sin acabar la escuela con un contrato para ser buscadora de Quidditch de sabría Morgana que equipo. Y que después había salido con otra chica —«Susan, Susan, se llamaba Susan»— que había acabado abandonándolo diciéndole que era un mal novio, que trabajaba demasiado, que bebía demasiado vino de elfo los viernes cuando salía del trabajo y que siempre parecía aletargado cuando tenían sexo —y eso escandalizó a Nott, porque en Hogwarts siempre había oído rumores estúpidos sobre Potter y tatuajes de colacuernos húngaros y pelirrojas que se escabullían en su cama que sonaban todos a mentira pero que la gente repetía estúpidamente.

—¿También era pelirroja? —preguntó Theodore cuando le describió a Susan en un intento de explicarle que estaba guapa y vio a Harry encogerse de hombros, como admitiendo su fetiche por el cabello rojo y Theodore se río y siguió metiéndose en la vida de Potter hasta que Potter empezó a meterse en la suya. Entonces se puso a la defensiva.

Potter intentó preguntarle por las mujeres de su vida y él sólo dijo «tuve novia» porque no tenía ganas de explicarle que todavía se acostaba con ella y que todavía la recordaba a toda hora, pero que ya no estaba enamorado de ella, porque no se podía estar enamorado de alguien que sólo lo usaba y porque se había esforzado por extirparse todo su enamoramiento aunque le dejara el corazón hecho pedazos.

—¿Y tus amigos, Nott? —preguntó—. Creí que se cuidaban unos a otros.

—Nos cuidamos unos a otros —espetó Nott y no le contó nada de nadie.

No le dijo que Blaise se estaba cogiendo a una pelirroja que se llamaba Susan y que encajaba exactamente con la descripción de la «Susan» que le había dado, la que lo había dejado hacía meses. Y no le dijo que Blaise decía que era el mejor sexo de su vida, ni que todavía miraba a Pansy como si quisiera grabársela a fuego en la memoria mientras estaba con Susan ni que pensaba en Pansy mientras Susan estaba encima de él ni que llevaba media vida enamorado de Pansy y que sería el más feliz si Pansy dejara de acostarse con Pucey en una relación sin futuro y si dejara de correr con Draco cada vez que quería llorar y que soñaba con hacerla feliz, pero que Pansy simplemente no lo veía, no se fijaba que él estaba allí y hacía lo que ella quería, como quería, porque quería. No le contó que Draco estaba enamorado pero no tenía huevos de decírselo a la mujer de su vida y decirle que volvieran y que lo intentaran y que se prometieran ser menos mierdas de persona. No le contó que tenía prohibido ir a ver a Gregory y a su padre porque era un ex convicto sin derecho a visitas en Azkaban.

No le contó nada.

Dejó que Potter se abriera y le enseñara sus entrañas y él, en vez de eso, se encerró en sí mismo. Hasta que Potter se hartó y dijo «voy al baño» y Theodore se quedó con ganas de ahogarse en el vaso de whisky de fuego —el tercero— y pensó que igual él también tenía ganas de ir al baño y se dirigió hacia allá y se encontró a Harry Potter saliendo de él. El pasillo era demasiado angosto y estaba demasiado pegado y ellos estaban casi respirándose encima y Theodore Nott no lo pensó y lo besó.

Sintió a Potter ponerse tenso por un segundo, para ceder después. Le muerde el labio, lo atrae contra sí metiendo su mano en su cabello azabache completamente desordenado. Es un poco más alto que Potter, aquí que tiene que inclinarse un poco. Cuando se separaron, no supo si estaba más sorprendido de que Potter hubiera respondido al beso, de que él hubiera besado a Potter, de que no pudiera simplemente fingir que no había pasado.

Así que, sin decir nada, dejó a Potter marcharse de regreso a la barra y fue al baño y se dio cuenta de que se le había parado después de besar a Potter y cuando salió del baño rogó para que no se hubiera ido, para que no lo hubiera abandonado allí después de que se había portado como se había portado. Pero lo encontró justo en el mismo lugar y se sentó y nada más dijo las palabras que iban a ser su perdición.

—¿Sabes, Potter? —empezó, arrastrando las palabras—. En mi casa hay alcohol de mejor calidad que aquí.

Potter se le quedó viendo, como si no creyera lo que le estaba diciendo, pero notó que lo había entendido a la perfección. Y lo que hizo después le sorprendió más porque nunca creyó que iba a poner meter a Potter entre sus sábanas —es más, ni lo había soñado, ni con todas las bromas de Blaise sobre cómo Draco soñaba con que Potter lo hiciera morder la almohada con todo lo que hablaba de él—. Pero Potter se le quedó viendo, se encogió de hombros, como si todo aquello importara un pito y le dijo:

—Está bien.

Y acabaron en la casa de los Nott, que más que casa era una mansión llena de regalos que Blaise Zabini le llevaba y él nunca abría y libros viejos y artefactos viejos y todo lleno de polvo porque ya no tenía elfos domésticos. Su casa era un lugar donde había más alcohol que comida, donde la cama nunca estaba hecha, donde los platos nunca estaban completamente limpios. No dejó que Potter se fijara demasiado en el desorden y ni siquiera le ofreció algo de tomar antes de empezar a besarlo y llevarlo hasta la primera habitación que encontró y quitarle la camisa.

E intentó pensar que no era nada malo estar así, con Potter, con el maldito héroe del mundo mágico; pero por supuesto que Potter tenía que ser Potter y se fijó en las cicatrices de su espalda y de su abdomen —en vez de fijarse en la marca tenebrosa que tenía en su antebrazo izquierdo— e intentó preguntarle qué eran y e intentó pasar las yemas de sus dedos sobre ellas, pero Theodore atrapó su mano en el aire y no dejó que lo hiciera. «¿Dónde te las hicieron?», preguntó Potter, pero él no quería hablar de eso. No quería hablar de Azkaban y de la peor época de su vida y no quería hablar de ser vulnerable porque odiaba ser débil y vulnerable y no contestó y Potter siguió insistiendo e insistiendo, porque al parecer tenía complejo salvador, hasta que Theodore le dijo: «Cállate, por favor» y Potter se calló. Se lo pidió por favor. Porque era Potter, porque besaba bien, porque a Potter no tenía que darle ningún tipo de explicación.

Se dijo que sería cosa de una sola noche, se lo juró, justo antes de caer dormido, con el brazo de Harry Potter en el pecho, pero por supuesto que no fue cosa de una noche. A la mañana siguiente lo encontró en la cocina, con los trastes lavados, haciendo el desayuno con pinta de ama de casa. No se atrevió a decir nada cuando le puso el desayuno enfrente.

Potter se sentó frente a él.

—No le digas a nadie de esto —pidió.

Theodore asintió, distraídamente. Tenía sentido que aquellas fueran las primeras palabras que le dirigía en la mañana. Era el jodido héroe, obviamente no podía ir contando por la vida que se había empezado a emborrachar con vino de elfo —eso ya era penoso por sí sólo— y que había acabado en la cama de Theodore Nott, que tenía una marca tenebrosa.

—Besas bien —le dijo Nott, guiñándole un ojo y lo vio ruborizarse y sonrío para sí, pensando que había logrado que Harry Potter se pusiera rojo.

—Nunca creí que te gustaran los chicos, Nott —dijo él.

—No me conoces —repuso Theodore.

Porque era cierto, Potter no tenía ni idea de quien era, no realmente, Potter si acabo había visto un expediente en la oficina de aurores que llevaba su nombre y Theodore era más que eso. Theodore era Theodore levantándose en la noche de una redada de los aurores cuando mataron a su madre por un accidente, viendo como le disparaban la maldición asesina, Theodore era Theodore viendo a su padre mirando el cadáver sin poder llorar, porque Emmanuel Nott nunca aprendió a llorar, no realmente. Theodore era Theodore besando a Daphne Greengrass, sonriendo ante las bromas de Blaise Zabini, era Theodore besando a Terence Higgs cuando descubrió que le gustaban los chicos. Era Theodore agarrado de la mano de Daphne buscando apoyo. Era Theodore convirtiéndose en mortífago porque era su destino y no había otra alternativa.

Era Theodore encadenado y enjuiciado, era Theodore en Azkaban. Y Potter realmente no lo conocía.

—Podría conocerte —sugirió Potter y Theodore entendió lo que estaba sugiriendo.

—Podrías —concedió.

Se la había pasado bien.

Así que siguieron conociéndose. O más bien, hablando poco mientras recorrían cada pedazo de sus cuerpos y Potter seguía intentando preguntar por sus cicatrices y Theodore lo ignoraba y de repente Potter se convirtió en Harry. Harry dicho entre gemidos y entre caricias y su piel pegada, Harry dicho entrecortado entre beso y beso. Una relación de la que sólo sabían ellos, que no tenía explicación porque ellos dos no querían dársela. Se convirtió en algo que simplemente sucedía.

Hasta que Theodore empezó a platicarle de él, a veces, cuando acababan de coger y Theodore se ponía a fumar de una pipa. «¿Te has enamorado, Harry?», preguntó un día. «De esas veces que sientes que te falta aire en el pecho, que no puedes respirar. Que ves a alguien y… no sé… sólo te das cuenta que no hay nadie más alrededor, que sólo lo estás viendo a él o a ella o quien sea.»

«No».

«¿Ni de Weasley?»

«Ni de Ginny».

Solía darle vueltas a aquella conversación, porque él si se había enamorado de Daphne Greengrass, de su cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, de sus ojos verdes fríos, de su piel blanca, de su aroma, de su modo de hacer el amor, de toda ella. Y ese amor había sido tanto que le había dolido por dentro hasta el día que se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba allí, porque ya había aceptado que ella estaba con otro y no volvería —no por siempre—. No le contó a Harry que había seguido viéndola —como eufemismo de tener sexo con ella— después de que él y Harry hubieran empezado lo que fuera que tuvieran hasta que un día le dijo que «no, Daphne, ahora no, no puedo, ya no puedo, esto no puede seguir» y ella había asentido. Había sonreído con tristeza y le había dicho que estaba pensando en dejar a Pucey, que lo había descubierto en la cama con una tal Angelina quien-sabe-que-apellido, pero que no sabía qué hacer, porque ella ya sabía que lo engañaba, pero había notado que Pucey realmente estaba enamorado de esa chica. Theodore le dijo «déjalo», pero Daphne se miró las uñas y le preguntó por qué la dejaba. «No estamos juntos, Daphne», le dijo él.

«Estás con alguien más», adivinó ella.

Él no contestó y su silencio fue más que obvio. Le dolió cuando la oyó dar un portazo en la puerta y le dio lástima, porque había sido la chica de su vida y ya no lo era; se merecía algo mejor que Adrian Pucey y no lo tenía. Algo diferente.

Theodore nunca le contó a Harry de todo aquello. En cambio, lo llevó a bailar a bares muggles y le hizo mil y una preguntas sobre el mundo muggle, tan incomprensible para él, y Harry las respondió todas entre cerveza y whisky y tequila y todo el alcohol disponible del mundo. Lo respondió mientras bailaban los dos, torpes, pero pegaditos, piel contra piel. Y Harry un día lo llevó a algo que se llamaba «cine» y Theodore no entendió nada, salvo que las imágenes que salían en algo que era una «pantalla» eran algo llamado «película». Pero no le preocupó no entender porque a media película ya estaban fajando entre las butacas, incapaces de contenerse.

De repente, el mundo muggle se volvió su refugio. Theodore seguía sin entenderlo, pero agradecía el anonimato que tenían en él.

—Sabes que la gente no puede enterarse de esto —le dijo Harry una vez—. Sabes que…

—Ya sé.

Estaban en un bar, bebiendo. Probablemente acabarían en la casa de Nott, cogiendo, ignorando todos sus pensamientos, todo lo que querían decir. Nunca se habían sentado a hablar de lo que sentían porque Nott no sabía hablar de eso, no quería hablar de eso, no quería enfrentarse a lo que sentía. No quería preguntarle a Harry «¿qué es esto?» pero quería saberlo. Quería saber qué tenían, qué eran, quería saberlo, pero no quería preguntarlo.

Besó a Harry, ignorando a toda la gente a su alrededor, inclinándose un poco sobre él. Hasta dejó de oír la música a su alrededor mientras lo besaba, como si sólo Harry estuviera allí y lo rodeó con el brazo con el que no tenía agarrada la cerveza muggle —que en su opinión sabía a mierda, pero era lo que había, ni modo—. Harry sabía bien, era diferente a sus amigos. Harry siempre usaba suéteres que le quedaban grandes, a veces con diseños horribles que tejía la señora Weasley; era guapo, pero parecía no darse cuenta de eso. Harry bebía vino de elfo para emborracharse, por más mal visto que fuera eso. Harry tenía una sonrisa abierta y no le daba miedo enseñarla. Era muy diferente a Theodore, tanto que Theodore a veces se le quedaba viendo embobado, preguntándose cómo estaban juntos o como tenían lo que sea que tuviesen.

Se acabaron una cerveza y dos y tres y se salieron de ese bar y acabaron en la cama de Theodore, otra vez. Harry se había acostumbrado a las cicatrices que Theodore tenía y había dejado de preguntar, había dejado de intentar recorrerlas con las yemas de los dedos; en vez de eso, le arañaba la espalda.

Por alguna razón, aquella noche fue la que Theodore decidió contarle de qué eran mientras fumaba después del sexo y Harry estaba tendido, desnudo, al lado de él.

—Son de Azkaban —empezó, súbitamente. Sin saber realmente por qué le estaba contando aquello a Harry cuando no se lo había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Daphne, que las había visto y había fruncido los labios—. Apuesto que en la División de Aurores realmente nadie sabe lo que ocurre en Azkaban, ¿no? —musitó. No era queja, no quería que sonara como queja. Ni siquiera lo culpaba porque aunque fuera el héroe del mundo mágico, dudaba que tuviera el poder de parar todo un sistema corrupto. Pero por supuesto, Harry no podía oler injusticia cerca de él y no querer arreglarla, era un maldito héroe con complejo de salvador.

—¿Qué? —Tenía el ceño fruncido y Theodore pensó que se veía guapo hasta con esa cara, pero no dejó que aquello lo distrajera.

—Puede que ya no haya dementores en Azkaban, Harry —dijo—, pero definitivamente sigue sin ser una prisión «agradable». —Lo dijo con sorna porque dudaba que existiera una prisión en el mundo que lo fuera—. Si estás allá adentro, no le importas a nadie. A nadie. —Se quedó mirando al techo para no mirar a Harry porque odiaba sentirse vulnerable. Si ya antes de Azkaban había detestado sentirse expuesto y vulnerable, después de Azkaban lo odiaba.

—Theo…

Le decía «Theo» a veces, pero casi siempre entre gemidos. Theodore no se atrevería a afirmar que aquella era la primera vez que se lo decía mientras no estaban cogiendo, pero sospechaba que lo era.

Cerró los ojos para no verlo, sin saber por qué había abierto la boca en un impulso estúpido. Recordó Azkaban y recordó las humillaciones. Recordó que había llegado dispuesto a mantener su cabeza en alto, como diciendo que podían intentar humillarlo pero no quebrarlo. Dieciocho años había tenido, joder. Dieciocho años, ¿qué sabía sobre la vida a esas alturas? No hablaba de aquello porque era de las pocas cosas que sabía que no podía componer una media sonrisa sarcástica y decir que le valía dos pitos y medio, que no importaba. Le habían quitado el orgullo a golpes y a falta de comida.

—No importa, Harry —dijo Theodore—. Pero tú preguntaste y preguntaste y preguntaste y… Son de Azkaban —repitió, intentando quitarle importancia—. No importa.

—Sí importa.

Harry se acercó a él, empezó a besarlo en el cuello, empezó a bajar por su pecho. Recorrió todas sus cicatrices con sus labios. Una a una, como si merecieran aquellos labios. Harry también tenía cicatrices, pero no eran como las suyas. La de la frente era mítica y todo el resto eran cicatrices echas en batalla. Eran producto del heroísmo —algo que Theodore no entendía y no podía comprender, que se le escapaba, porque el altruismo no era lo suyo— no de la humillación y de la venganza. Las cicatrices de Harry representaban a un héroe, las de Theodore no eran más que un reflejo de su pasado, que nunca iba a dejar de perseguirlo, eran un recuerdo de sus peores pesadillas.

—Harry…

«Gracias».

«Te quiero».

No sabía que quería decirle, no le salieron las palabras adecuadas. Nunca sabía qué quería decir, que tan lejos quería llegar con Harry, qué tanto estaba dispuesto a ceder para poder seguirlo teniendo en su cama. Cuando Harry alzó la mirada y lo miró, fue cuando Theodore se dio cuenta de que estaba completa y absolutamente jodido, porque lo vio y todo dejó de existir a su alrededor y de repente le faltó el aire, como si no pudiera respirar y pensó que el mundo era hermoso y Theodore supi que ya se lo había llevado la chingada, que ama a Harry Potter, que estaba enamorado del Niño Que Vivió y que no hay marcha atrás de eso.

Harry habló por él.

—También te quiero.

Que palabras tan enormes, atreverse nada más a decirlas. Harry se aproximó a sus labios y lo besó y Theodore sintió que algo explotaba en su interior con aquel «también te quiero» porque se dio cuenta de que se le había olvidado como se sentía aquello, lo apabullante que era el romance y el amor y todo.

—Harry, seguiremos siendo un secreto, ¿no? —preguntó.

—No puede ser de otra forma…

Era curioso. El héroe del mundo mágico que no tenía las agallas suficientes para gritarle al mundo con quien estaba. Pero Theodore ni siquiera había soñado en pedírselo. Él estaba bien como estaba. Harry podía ser su secreto, ni siquiera le importaba lo difícil que significara guardarlo. Podía hacerlo. Podría mantenerlo en secreto de sus amigos, que de repente se habían vuelto un montón de extraños enamorados los unos de los otros. Podía no decirle a Draco, mientras el rubio seguía ahogando su amor por Pansy en whisky de fuego; podía no decirle a Blaise, que estaba demasiado ocupado intentando cogerse al mundo entero. Podía no decirle a Pansy, mientras ella seguía cogiendo con Pucey y llorando en el hombro de Draco, para después coger con él; ni a Daphne, porque ya de todos modos casi no le hablaba.

—No importa, no importa, no importa —repitió, como mantra. Porque no le importaba realmente mientras lo tuviera ahí a su lado. Porque estaba mal y no le importaba. Era un héroe.

Harry lo miró y no supo cómo interpretar sus ojos. Tristeza, quizá.

—Lo siento —dijo.

—No importa —repitió Theodore—. Yo lo pago —le dijo—, no me importa. Si quieres pago la condena por besarte y por coger y por…

Harry lo calló con un beso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de este one:
> 
> 1) Si no conocen este maravilloso pairing que se llama Nottpott, les recomiendo leer a Olivie Blake (How to win friends and influence people, Lethal Combination y Nocturnes & Nightmares).
> 
> 2) Me gustan todas las colaboraciones de Maluma y Shakira, pero creo que esta es mi favorita.
> 
> 3) Repetiré que ninguno de los ones de esta colección está relacionado entre sí o con mi headcanon. Todos son diferentes porque estoy experimentando. Esta es la primera vez que meto a Theodore a Azkaban.
> 
> Andrea Poulain  
> A 30 de julio de 2018


	4. Daphne y Pansy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De fondo hay toques de queda y hay conflictos, pero ellas harán lo que sea necesario para sobrevivir. Lo que han hecho siempre. Juntas.  
> Pairing: Daphne G./Pansy P. (EWE, el epílogo no existe).

**Daphne y Pansy**

_«Enciéndeme la llama_

_Como yo vine al mundo, ese es mi mejor pijama_

_Hoy hay toque de queda_

_Seré tuya hasta la mañana»_

_Becky G & Natti Natasha_

* * *

Daphne miró por la ventana del departamento de Pansy. Era un departamento no muy grande en el Callejón Knocturn —por supuesto, nadie en el Callejón Diagon y nadie mínimamente respetable había accedido rentarle algo—, con un par de habitaciones, una pequeña cocina y muy poco mobiliario. Vio a la gente apresurarse a volver a sus casas y a las tiendas empezar a cerrar sus puertas con candados.

—Ya va a empezar el toque de queda —comentó.

Llevaba un tiempo pasando, las protestas no paraban. Parecía que el mundo mágico se había vuelto loco, pensaba Daphne. Pero ella no iba a intervenir en nada —como siempre, neutral hasta la muerte— y Pansy había aprendido la lección durante la última guerra. Le había costado caro haber señalado a Harry Potter en el preludio de la batalla. Aquella fue la única vez que tomó partido de manera pública. La primera y la última. Después de aquello, todo el mundo recordó su cara y, aunque no fue juzgada, puesto que no era criminal de guerra, se convirtió en una paria con la que prácticamente nadie quería relacionarse. Además de su círculo cerrado en el que, claro, todos eran parias.

Excepto Daphne y Blaise.

Pero Blaise estaba muy ocupado en la cama Pucey, que se la pasaba de viaje porque era un jugador famoso de Quidditch. Prácticamente no lo veían.

Daphne, en cambio, disfrutaba de causarle infartos a su padre con sus malas compañías. Pansy lo había oído una vez —sin querer y por accidente— decirle a su hija que mejor se consiguiera mejores amigos, que tantos ex mortífagos iban a manchar el nombre de la familia, que ya dejara de relacionarse con parias y de manchar el nombre de la familia. Después de eso, Daphne había dejado de hablarle a su padre para siempre y se había rebelado. Daphne no era muy dada a la rebeldía. Era la hija preferida y la hija perfecta, era la chica que no rompía un plato —mientras estuvieran presentes, porque en realidad era la mujer que ya había roto toda la vajilla—, la que siempre supo que era la heredera y que tenía un deber para con la familia Greengrass. Todo aquello había funcionado hasta el día que Maximilian Greengrass le había sugerido que buscara otros amigos.

Daphne Greengrass era fiel hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Para hacerlo enojar aún más, fue a todos los juicios acompañando a Pansy. Después, para no romper la costumbre de hacer que Maximilian Greengrass se pusiera de color verde, fue todos los fines de semana a visitar a Gregory hasta que salió de Azkaban. Los años pasaron y pasaron y siguieron pasando. Poco a poco. Daphne no le dirigió la palabra, su padre no dejó de sugerir que Daphne debería buscarse mejores amigos.

Curiosamente, la hija que le provocó el infarto no fue Daphne. Fue Astoria. Cuando le dijo que planeaba casarse con Draco Malfoy y que no habría poder humano o inhumano que la fuera a hacer cambiar de opinión, que estaba enamorada hasta las trancas —expresión que, efectivamente, Astoria usó— y que se iba a casar con el rubio pálido ex novio de Pansy —para Pansy, Draco siempre iba a ser su ex novio—. Fue un infarto fulminante. Las hijas lloraron en su funeral mientras, probablemente, Maximilian las maldecía desde el otro lado del velo.

Daphne no lo volvió a mencionar mucho, excepto cuando comentó que le hubiera gustado ver su cara cuando nació el niño de Astoria —al que se acercaba sólo si era estrictamente necesario—. «Que hubiera dicho si sabe que le pusieron Scorpius, Pansy, ¡qué hubiera dicho!» Por alguna razón, el enojo de su padre le parecía hilarante aún con su padre en la tumba.

—Puedes quedarte acá, si quieres —le dijo Pansy—. Yo puedo dormir en el sillón —sugirió. Sólo tenía una cama individual.

Daphne se encogió de hombros.

—No importa, cabemos las dos en la cama —dijo.

Dejó de mirar por la ventana y se dirigió de nuevo a la pequeña mesa que Pansy tenía como comedor y se concentró en su té. Parecía que estaban otra vez en guerra. Las noticias no dejaban de ser alarmantes, aun cuando Daphne se esforzaba en ignorarlas. El Profeta que estaba sobre la mesa rezaba, a ocho columnas, « **HARRY POTTER HA SIDO DESTITUIDO POR ESCÁNDALO** ». Lo único que había cambiado es que los héroes de esa guerra que parecía estarse gestando ya no eran los héroes de la de antaño. Nadie los quería ya.

—Mmm —musitó Pansy, aceptando aquel arreglo—. ¿Te irás mañana temprano? —preguntó.

—Tengo que —respondió Daphne—. Astoria quiere que vaya a ver al pequeño demonio.

—¿Ya cuántos años tiene? —preguntó Pansy.

—Dos —respondió Daphne.

—¿No tendrán otro?

Daphne se encogió de hombros. A la que le gustaban los niños era a Pansy, claro, a la que el pequeño Scorpius —cuando lo veía— le decía «Tía Pansy» y la perseguía por toda la casa de sus padres desde que había empezado a caminar. Daphne, en cambio, nunca había dejado de mirarlo como si estuviera viendo a una acromántula especialmente fea. Pansy lo adoraba.

—No —respondió Daphne—. Astoria dice que con uno es suficiente y Draco al parecer está de acuerdo. —Se encogió de hombros y levantó El Profeta para leer la primera nota—. Destituyeron a Potter, ¿eh?

—Lo vi —respondió Pansy.

—O sea que todo es peor de lo que creíamos.

Pansy se encogió de hombros. No quería saber nada de problemas políticos. Quería mantenerse lo más posible en una burbuja donde no pasaba nada y ella no tenía que tomar partido en ningún bando. Sabía que era imposible, al menos de que viviera como ermitaña en el monte, pero lo intentaba lo más posible. Ni siquiera leía las noticias, Daphne leía las noticias o Theodore le contaba lo que estaba pasando y ella sólo se enteraba de oídas. Todo había empezado con las reuniones de squibs, claro. Y de las reuniones las protestas. Y más protestas. Y más protestas. Pansy ni siquiera sabía que exigían —tenía que ver con inclusión en la sociedad mágica y con que se sentían marginados y algo así—, pero sabía de las protestas porque de repente el Ministerio había impuesto un toque de queda y había prohibido las reuniones «en donde se conspirara directamente contra el Ministerio de Magia» —algo demasiado general como para que pudieran apresar a cualquier sospechoso— y las protestas se habían tornado más y más violentas y todos habían empezado a tomar bandos.

—Daphne…

—Ya sé que no quieres hablar de esto —le respondió Daphne—, pero podría volverse peligroso. —Estaba poniéndole más atención al Profeta que a ella—. Miran, dicen que Harry estaba ayudando a varias células de squibs que conspiraban directamente contra el gobierno…

—Probablemente son mentiras —dijo—. Cada que ese periódico de mierda calumnia a alguien, es mentira.

—¿Incluso a Potter?

—Incluso a Potter —suspiró Pansy—. Seguramente sólo está haciendo lo que cree que es lo más valiente, como Gryffindor estúpido que es. Déjalo, Daphne. No quiero hablar de eso. Quiero fingir que todo está bien en el mundo mágico y que no hay nadie quejándose de nada y que…

—Vale. Vale.

¿Ellas de qué podían quejarse? Habían nacido en familias, si no ricas, si reconocidas por la pureza de su sangre. Habían sido niñas privilegiadas de toda la vida y, hasta la guerra, no habían conocido la desgracia. Para ellas todo estaba bien y siempre había estado bien y podían cerrar los ojos e imaginar que así era para el resto del mundo, aun cuando supieran que no, muy dentro de ellas. Podían ignorar los problemas, fingir que nadie los tenía porque ellas no los tenían.

Siguieron tomando el té, sin decir nada, hasta que Daphne volvió a hablar:

—Pansy, ¿y si los ataques empeoran? —preguntó.

—Preocúpate por eso cuando pase —musitó Pansy.

Los ataques, claro. Los habían tomado por sorpresa. Nadie creía que la comunidad de squibs estaba dispuesta a llegar tan lejos para llamar la atención de los magos, que fueran a atacarlos para reclamar que dejaran de marginarlos. Nadie creyó que tuvieran poder para hacerlo porque no tenían magia. La mitad de la población mágica no se hacía a la idea de que la gente sin magia pudiera atacarlos.

—Pansy…

—Ya sé que estás preocupada. —Pansy estrelló la taza en la mesa con un gesto poco común en ella—. Ya lo sé, Daph. De verdad. Lo sé. Pero no podemos cambiar lo que está pasando afuera, ¿o sí? —espetó—. No valemos nada para nadie. Yo porque hace diez años alcé mi brazo y señalé a Harry Potter y tú porque tercamente insististe en seguir al lado de todos. De todos nosotros. No le importamos a nadie. Opinemos lo que opinemos. Da igual.

»Además —añadió, con un suspiró—. Somos puristas, Daph. Seguimos siéndolo. Aunque juremos ante los oídos del ministerio que la guerra nos enseñó algo. —Se encogió de hombros—. Hay ideas que nos grabaron a fuego, Daphne y no podemos olvidarlas y realmente no lo hemos intentado porque… Todos nos apartaron. Ya sé que estás preocupada, ¿bien? —Daphne asintió cuando Pansy le puso una mano sobre la suya—. No quiero oír nada más del tema hoy.

»Se suponía que venías porque íbamos a pasar un buen rato. ¿Quieres que saque el ajedrez? —preguntó.

Daphne asintió.

Pansy sacó el ajedrez. Jugaron cinco partidas extremadamente largas y hablaron de otras cosas. Hasta que Daphne bostezó y se fue a la cama. Pansy la alcanzó poco después, haciéndose un espacio, quedándose pegada a ella, muy pegada, hasta que Daphne le pasó el brazo por la cintura, como si quisiera tenerla así, pegadita. Pansy suspiró. Hacía un tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que Daphne era su tipo de chica.

Pero no decía nada.

Daphne era su tipo de chica tanto como Draco había sido su tipo de chico. Su cabello castaño clarito, casi rubio, corto y parado —después de que había muerto su padre, se lo había cortado, diciendo que ya no tenía caso ni siquiera parecer «señorita»—, peinado como chico. Su piel clara y sobre todo sedosa. Sus manos con dedos largos, huesudos. Sus ojos verdes que le gustaba comparar con esmeraldas. Pensaba mucho en que era su tipo de chica.

—Ay, Daphne Greengrass —murmuró—. Deja de preocuparte tanto.

Pero Daphne no la escuchó. Respiraba acompasadamente, dormida.

* * *

La semana siguiente, estaban en la casa de Daphne. Ella había pasado la mañana con los Malfoy, pero después le había dicho a Pansy que podía ir a comer a su casa, si quería. Y Pansy había ido y había comido con ella y su madre perpetuamente vestida de luto —porque «el negro le sentaba bien», no porque realmente extrañara a su marido, al que había engañado al menos una docena de veces mientras estuvieron casados—. Su madre se había retirado temprano y ellas se habían quedado jugando con el ajedrez en la sala.

Pansy ni siquiera era tan buena, pero siempre jugaba con Daphne o con Theodore. Entre los dos le habían enseñado a jugar cuando estaban en Hogwarts y, aunque no había aprendido demasiado bien, al menos podía decir que era una rival decente. Siempre perdía, era imposible ganarle a Daphne y él único que sabía cómo era Draco —que jugaba poco ajedrez desde que tenía al mocoso, porque Scorpius era su ojo derecho y el izquierdo y los dos al mismo tiempo y toda su vida entera—. Pansy adoraba al niño y le decía que era su madrina —aunque no lo fuera, porque la de verdad, Daphne, prácticamente huía de él— y molestaba a Draco diciéndole que hacía niños muy bonitos, que debería de haber seguido siendo su tipo de chico para que se hubieran casado. Y luego le guiñaba un ojo a Astoria y le decía que era en broma, que ni loca se casaría con Draco Malfoy.

Y lo decía en serio. Ni loca, ni borracha, ni hasta atrás de cualquier poción alucinógena sería capaz de pasar por el altar del brazo de Draco Malfoy, aunque en su adolescencia hubiera soñado con aquello.

—Jaque mate —dijo Daphne y su torre destrozó al rey de Pansy.

—Ganaste de nuevo.

—¿Otra? —preguntó Daphne.

Pansy negó con la cabeza.

—Necesito un tiempo para recuperarme —le dijo—, ya me ganaste tres el día de hoy. —Y no habían sido precisamente cortas, se les había ido la tarde en ellas, prácticamente y afuera ya estaba oscuro—. ¿Cuánto falta para el toque de queda? —preguntó.

—Unas dos horas —respondió Daphne—. La red flú deja de funcionar a las nueve —le recordó ella—. ¿Te irás?

—No lo sé.

—Sabes que puedes quedarte en el cuarto de invitados —le dijo Daphne—. A mi madre no le molesta.

A la madre de Daphne, en realidad, no le molestaba nada. Absolutamente nada. El de las opiniones ruidosas siempre había sido Maximilian Greengrass, mientras que su esposa se contentaba con quedarse en el fondo, beber jerez sin parar, comprar ropa cara y buscar amantes. Se había encargado no más de lo imprescindible de la crianza de sus hijas, que siempre habían estado mucho más apegadas a su padre que a ella. Seguía de luto porque el negro le sentaba bien, según sus propias palabras, y porque, además, decía que todos querían consolar a una viuda. Daphne procuraba ignorarla, mientras su madre no le preguntara cuando se casaría.

Siempre se peleaban cuando la madre de Daphne le preguntaba a su hija cuándo se iba a casar y le recordaba que Astoria llevaba casada dos años y que ya tenía un hijo. Daphne le gritaba que no quería hijos, ni casarse, ni nada de nada, ni siquiera un hombre.

—Lo pensaré —prometió Pansy.

Tenían veintiocho años y lo único que hacían era beber té, alcohol y jugar ajedrez. Siempre que podían, siempre que no tenían trabajo. Pansy regentaba una tienda en Knocturn que casi nunca tenía clientes, así que se pasaba todo el tiempo resolviendo los crucigramas de El Profeta. Daphne siempre estaba libre, simplemente administraba las rentas de su padre, porque ella la heredera y nadie en su sano juicio dejaría a su madre tocar las finanzas.

—Quédate —pidió Daphne, entonces, más explícitamente.

—Está bien.

Le gustaba que se lo pidiera, que se mostrara vulnerable, porque Daphne no se mostraba vulnerable ante cualquiera. Había trabajado muchos años para crearse una carcasa impenetrable, para fingir ser la reina del hielo, fingir que nada le afectaba, cuando dentro, muy dentro, Pansy era la que la había oído llorar cuando Pucey le había dicho que era fea —sólo para molestarla, porque todos sabían que no había chica más hermosa que Daphne y que nunca la había habido y que nunca la habría—. Pansy era la que la veía mirarse al espejo buscando sus defectos, uno por uno. Pansy era la que sabía el montón de inseguridades que se escondían tras la fachada de Daphne Greengrass, tan fría, tan hermosa, tan ella, tan Daphne.

—¿Viste las noticias? —preguntó Daphne.

—Ya sabes que no —respondió Pansy—. No leo el periódico, sólo resuelvo los crucigramas. ¿Qué decían?

—Granger renunció —dijo Daphne—. Dio un discurso. No sé, no lo leí todo. Sólo vi que renunció a su trabajo en el Ministerio. Yo siempre juré que sería la próxima Ministra de Magia.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Pansy, abriendo mucho los ojos—. ¿Esa pelos de escoba? ¿Ministra de magia?

Daphne se encogió de hombros.

—Era la única de los héroes de guerra que estaba ampliamente capacitada para serlo —respondió Daphne—. Potter decía por activa y por pasiva que nunca iba a aceptar. ¿Weasley? ¡Claro que no! Granger tenía todas las cartas a su favor… —Pansy le hacía caso porque Daphne siempre comentaba las noticias, pero desearía que Potter, Weasley y Granger dejaran de ser relevantes, quería olvidarlos para siempre—. Además era hija de muggles y la guerra fue para defenderlos, defender su derecho a hacer magia, defender su derecho a todo… —Se encogió de hombros—. Tenía las papeletas.

—¿Por qué renunció? —preguntó Pansy—. Y te lo pregunto porque sé que te estás muriendo por decírmelo, no porque Granger me interese en lo más mínimo.

—«Injusticias», algo así, no sé exactamente —dijo Daphne—. Por razones típicas de una antigua Gryffindor. Es curioso, ¿eh? Lo mucho que nos definen los colores de un uniforme.

Pansy sonrió. Parecía que su casa en Hogwarts definía su vida entera, todo lo que eran y serían jamás. Estaban las dos teñidas de verde y plata y a los ojos de muchos otros nunca podrían ser algo más. Pero lo eran, eran mucho más que un escudo con una serpiente en él, mucho más que los colores que habían usado cuando eran adolescentes.

—Ya —dijo Pansy—. ¿Por qué te preocupan tantos las noticias? —preguntó.

—Los ataques…

—Lo sé.

—Están empeorando —terminó Daphne.

—Lo sé —repitió Pansy, acercándose a ella, posando su mano sobre su mano—. ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto, Daph…?

Daphne volteó a verla. Mirada intensa, mirada triste, mirada dudosa, mirada llena de todo lo que Daphne pensaba y no se animaba a decir.

—¿Siempre seremos los villanos, Pansy? —preguntó.

Pansy suspiró. No se animaba a pensar en aquello. Pero sí, probablemente iban a ser los villanos para toda la vida. Los puristas. Los que se habían atrevido a luchar por unos ideales que les habían metido en la piel desde pequeños. Los que se habían tatuado sus ideales por convicción, por circunstancia o por falta de elecciones. Los que no se los habían tatuado, pero se habían mantenido allí, porque allí estaban sus amigos y sus familias y toda la gente que siempre habían conocido. Como Daphne. Como Pansy.

Los villanos, para siempre. Aunque la guerra no se acabe para nadie.

—Sí —respondió Pansy—. Siempre seremos los villanos. ¿Pero sabes qué? —le preguntó, intentando hacerla sonreír—. No importa. No le importamos a nadie. —Era lo mismo que le había dicho la última vez—. Nosotras sabemos porque hicimos lo que hicimos. —«Por más injustificable que sea», agregó, pero no lo dije—. Además, ellos, los que lucharon por los hijos de muggles la última vez, algunos, quizá, se están dando cuenta de que ellos ahora también son los villanos, Daphne.

»Porque los hijos de muggles les resultaban aceptables —siguió Pansy—. ¿Pero los squibs? Eso es demasiado para ellos. No pueden con ello. —Sonrío, como si el ver convertidos en villanos a los antiguos héroes hubiera sido la venganza que siempre había esperado—. Ahora ellos también lo son.

»Y quizá nos entiendan. Y quizá se horroricen —siguió—. De nuestros prejuicios y de los suyos. De darse cuenta de que no son mejores que nosotros, aunque traten de convencerse una y otra vez que lo son. Porque nosotros al menos teníamos una ventaja, Daphne: nosotros siempre supimos, desde que empezamos a oír acerca de la guerra, que éramos villanos. —Y no les había importado, no lo suficiente como para gritar la injusticia y poner en riesgo su propia vida.

—Pan… —empezó Daphne. Estaban muy cerca; Pansy podía sentir la respiración de Daphne—. ¿Cuándo te volviste tan sabia?

Pansy sonrió.

—Fue la guerra. Ya pasaron diez años, Daphne.

En su sonrisa se podía adivinar todo lo que ha vivido, en esos labios curveados se esconden sus alegrías, sus tristezas, su vida, sus secretos. Se escondía todo lo que sabía en ese momento y no había sabido antes, de adolescente. En su sonrisa se escondía, también, las ganas que tenía de abrazar a Daphne y se escondía ese no atreverse a hacerlo, ese conformarse con el tacto de las palmas de sus manos y sus sonrisas. No recordaba en qué momento se había dado cuenta de que Daphne era su tipo de chica; un día, simplemente, se había dado cuenta.

No podría explicar exactamente qué sentía, pero quería estar con ella y sacarle una sonrisa y tranquilizarla cuando se preocupaba —siempre— y posar sus manos sobre la de ella. Quería pasar todo su tiempo con ella y, cuando lo hacía, sentía que este volaba y no quería llegara la hora de no verla más. A sus veintiocho años, Pansy sentía que había vuelto a sentir el enamoramiento adolescente, ese enamoramiento desenfrenado, incontrolable, un poco ridículo, apasionado, atrabancado, el mejor que existía.

Y de repente, viendo a Daphne así, tan cerca de ella, pensó que todo valía madres, que nada importaba, que podía simplemente besarla y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Que no importaba.

Estaba a punto de hacerlo, de reducir aún más la distancia que existía entre las dos, de besarla a ver cómo se sentían sus labios y a qué sabían. Estaba a punto. Pero entonces oyó una voz que conocía muy bien en la chimenea. Una voz que arrastraba las palabras, como el sisear de una serpiente.

—¡Daphne! —Era Draco. Se oía alarmado y, pensó Pansy, Draco nunca se oía alarmado.

Daphne se puso en pie en seguida y Pansy se quedó ahí, sentada, con todo y sus ganas de besarla y su preocupación por la voz alarmada de Draco; se quedó con sus ganas de averiguar el sabor de los labios de Daphne, de aventarse al precipicio sin saber cómo iba a sobrevivir a la caída, de jugar a la ruleta rusa, pero con besos. Se quedó con todas sus preguntas sobre los sentimientos de Daphne, pero sin ninguna respuesta.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Daphne, acercándose a la chimenea.

—Es… Astoria, no sé, estaba en el Callejón Diagon… y… —La voz de Draco sonaba tan atropellada que Pansy se puso en pie y fue con Daphne hasta la chimenea, porque Draco nunca sonaba de aquella manera últimamente—. Hubo protestas. No sé… No sé… Me avisaron de San Mungo. Hubo un ataque.

El rostro de Daphne palideció.

—Voy para allá. —Miró a Pansy—: ¿Vienes?

Pansy asintió.

—Sí, claro.

Daphne pareció ni siquiera escucharla, porque ya estaba caminando hasta la otra punta de la estancia, donde estaba el comedor y donde había dejado su abrigo, sobre el respaldo de una silla.

—Oh, joder, Astoria… oh, joder, carajo —la oyó decir Pansy.

* * *

Los pasillos de San Mungo estaban casi vacíos por la hora que era. Se acercaba, minuto a minuto, el toque de queda. Los medimagos llevaban casi media hora encerrados con Astoria mientras ellos estaban en el pasillo. Todos. Bueno, casi todos —sin contar a Blaise, claro—. Draco estaba caminando de un lado a otro en el pasillo y ya había exasperado a todos, especialmente Grgeory, que había intentado hacer que se sentara al menos unas treinta veces. Pero Draco tenía cara de pocos amigos y se veía desesperado y triste y extraño, como Pansy casi nunca lo veía, no desde que había nacido Scorpius, que con todo y ese nombre horrible era su ojo derecho y el izquierdo y toda su atención. Gregory estaba sentado al lado de la puerta de la recamara de Astoria, era el que estaba más cerca, para en cuanto saliera alguien. Después estaba sentada Daphne, mirándose las piernas, sin voltear a ver a nadie, muy callada. Y después Pansy, rodeando con su brazo la espalda de Daphne, mirando fijamente a la pared.

Después de Daphne estaba Tracey, que nunca se había llevado demasiado bien con ellas, una chica pelirroja teñida —desde los catorce años— que siempre llevaba el pelo un poco más debajo de los hombros y con la que a Theodore le había dado por salir. Y Theodore, por supuesto, apoyado en la pared, porque sólo había cinco sillas, y Gregory insistía en que Draco se sentara en la que estaba al otro lado de él, en donde no estaba Daphne y ya no había lugar para Theodore, que tenía una mano en el hombro de Tracey y la cara pálida y estaba muy callado. Como todos.

—Ya llevan media hora… —se quejó Draco—. Si da el toque de queda nos correrán a todos… —siguió.

Parecía que estaba a punto de agarrarse a puñetazos con la pared. Nunca había sido de buen temperamento. Pansy reconocía que eso le había mejorado con la edad y, con la treintena prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina, un hijo y unas entradas que cada vez se notaban menos, no había tenido prácticamente otra opción.

—Dijeron que saldrían antes del toque de queda —le recordó Gregory—. Hiciste prometer a una de las medimagas. Draco…

Eso no pareció tranquilizarlo en lo más mínimo.

—¿Exactamente qué pasó? —preguntó Pansy. Cuando habían llegado, Draco sólo había mascullado algo como «quemaduras, magia que no funciona y otras cosas» y Gregory había dicho que Astoria estaba más o menos estable, pero que había peligro y nadie les había dicho nada más.

Todos se quedaron callados, en un silencio incómodo, como recriminándole a Pansy el atrevimiento de preguntar aquello, de meter la uña en la herida apenas abierta y después vaciarle encima una botella de whisky de fuego. Draco la miró con unos ojos que no supo interpretar —y usualmente era bastante buena para interpretar las miradas de Draco, podría escribir folios y folios de pergamino sobre aquello—, pero Theodore carraspeó.

—Alguien entre los… squibs… bueno… los que protestaban, dicen que también había magos —se apresuró a aclarar— detonó algo, algo… no sé…

Miró a Tracey, en busca de ayuda, como siempre que quería explicar algo que no entendía.

—Una bomba —dijo Tracey—. Como las bombas fétidas. Pero con explosivos.

La miraron dejándole en claro que no tenían ni idea de qué hablaba. Fue una mirada general. Tracey suspiro y se encogió de hombros, esperando que al menos hubieran inferido que hablaba de algo peligroso. Tracey siempre había sido la rara de su grupo —especialmente porque no estaba en su grupo—, era una adición especial, como un pensamiento tardío. En el colegio, Pansy y Daphne la recordaban como una de las otras chicas con las que habían compartido habitación y recordaban, también, de manera vaga, que su padre era muggle —pero no habían sido realmente cercanas con ninguna, Pansy y Daphne siempre habían sido sólo eso: Pansy y Daphne— y no habían vuelto a pensar en ella hasta el día que Theodore entró con ella del brazo a alguna comida o alguna cena o alguna fiesta y en menos de media hora descubrieron que se estaban besando.

—Tiene quemaduras —dijo Draco, finalmente, con la voz más débil, comparándola con sus quejas anteriores—; en las piernas y el costado.

—Dijeron que la magia no funcionaba… bien —dijo Gregory—. Que habían usado algo… —Se encogió de hombros—. No sé. Algún tipo de magia.

Pansy arqueó las cejas ante de la expresión de Gregory, pero no dijo nada.

—Ojalá esté bien —musitó Daphne. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Pansy.

—Ojalá —coincidió Gregory.

Draco sólo apretó los puños y Pansy eligió quedarse callada y dejar que Daphne se recargara en su hombro. Por mucho que hablaran, por mucho que dijeran, estaban más preocupados por Astoria que para preocuparse por algo más. Hasta, que, claro, un joven que conocían muy bien apareció en su campo visual. Un joven con el cabello casi a rape, piel oscura y un traje que parecía hecho a medida. Blaise Zabini.

Se acercó a Draco inmediatamente.

—Oí lo de…

BOOM.

El puño de Draco se estampó casi en su nariz.

—¿Es tan importante cogerse a Adrian que no puedes recibir los mensajes de tus amigas? —le espetó.

—Lo siento.

Estaba sangrando y alzó la cabeza para intentar detener el flujo de sangre que le salía de la nariz.

—Yo también —dijo Draco, sacando su varita y apuntándole—. _Episkey_.

Blaise se llevó la mano a la nariz y a la cara, asegurándose de que la sangre hubiera dejado de salir y se limpió con la manga de la camisa, restregándose el brazo en la cara. Nadie se había atreviso a moverse o a decir algo, pero todos estaban pensando lo mismo, supuso Pansy. Cada vez veían menos a Blaise, que se pasaba sus días y sus noches pegado a Adrian, con el que Pansy sospechaba que tenía algo más que sólo una aventura.

—Lo siento —repitió Blaise—. Theodore me mandó una vociferadora.

Draco no contestó y miró a Theodore con una ceja alzada, que le hizo un gesto con la cabeza como diciendo «de nada». Y acto seguido, Draco abrazó a Blaise. Porque estaba allí, porque había ido, porque era su mejor amigo —además de Gregory— y porque era probablemente una de las personas en las que más confiaba.

—Gracias por venir —musitó.

—¿Cómo está Astoria? —preguntó Blaise—. Oí las noticias de los disturbios en las protestas y… No creí que… —No parecía capaz de terminar ni una frase—. Theodore me dijo —terminó.

—Está viva —dijo Draco—. Estable. —Lo soltó—. No sabemos cómo seguirá. Estamos esperando noticias antes del toque de queda. No sabemos…

—Oh.

—Ella sólo estaba ahí —musitó Draco—. Sólo estaba allí. Y gracias a Merlín Scorpius estaba conmigo, si no, no sé… que… no sé… si a los dos. —Blaise volvió a abrazarlo—. No sé.

—¿Y Scorpius? —preguntó Blaise.

—Con mi madre —respondió Draco.

Narcissa adoraba también al pequeño y parecía decidida a darle una mejor viva de la que Draco había tenido nunca —una vida sin mortífagos y sin señores tenebrosos y sin un destino prefijado—; pareciera que estaba remediando todos los errores que ella misma sentía que había cometido con su único hijo.

Parecía que Blaise iba a seguir preguntando más cosas cuando la puerta del cuarto donde estaba Astoria se abrió y salió una medimaga con la túnica blanca y algunos detalles azules, peinada con un chongo hacia atrás.

—¿Señor Malfoy? —llamó. Los vio a todos, repasándolos con la mirada y a Pansy no se le escapó que había un dejo de recelo en su mirada, pero a pesar de todo se mantuvo profesional—. Su esposa ha despertado y está estable, puede pasar a verla y… —Volvió a recorrerlos a todos con la mirada—. Sólo pueden pasar dos personas. Por favor.

Draco ni siquiera lo pensó.

—Daphne —dijo.

Después de todo, era su hermana. Daphne se incorporó, soltando a Pansy y los dos siguieron a la medimaga. La puerta se cerró tras de ellos. Blaise suspiró y se sentó en el lugar que había dejado Daphne.

—Que putada —dijo.

—Ya —respondió Theodore.

—Parece otra guerra —dijo Tracey—. Con los ataques… con… todo. Así empezó la vez pasada. —Era un tema sensible para todos, pero especialmente para Tracey Davis. Había estado en el bando contrario, si es que dentro de la sala común de Slytherin había habido bandos, sólo porque era mestiza y se había atrevido a hablar de las injusticias—. Así empezó la vez pasada.

—Sólo que esta vez… —empezó Gregory.

—Ya, seguro seremos los perseguidos —dijo Theodore.

Se encogió de hombros. No era como si no lo merecieran, como si no hubieran hecho cosas horribles y hubieran pasado cada segundo de su adultez intentando demostrarle al mundo que no eran tan malos. Porque sabían que no eran buenos. Sabían que habían sido moldeados con demasiados prejuicios que no podían sacudirse del todo. Por mucho que Tracey golpeara a Theodore con El Profeta en la cabeza cuando decía una estupidez, por mucho que Blaise intentara no decirlas, por mucho que Pansy se esforzara en parecer una persona decente en público, sabían que, solos, sin decirle a nadie, cuando nadie miraba, podían descubrirse pensando de nuevo en que eran superiores.

—Pero Astoria —dijo Pansy— no tuvo nada que ver la vez pasada. Ni esta. Ni ella ni Daphne… ni Blaise —añadió, como un pensamiento más tardío— son lo que fuimos nosotros. —No mencionó a Tracey, pero era obvio que no la acababa de incluir en aquel nosotros, porque Tracey era diferente, Tracey estaba en otro contexto, había crecido escuchando otras cosas—. Pero sobre todo Astoria… ella no… No se merece esto.

—Lo sé —dijo Blaise—. Lo sé.

Pansy lo golpeó en el hombro.

»¡OUCH! —exclamó—. ¿Por qué fue eso?

—Necesitas ser mejor amigo con Draco —espetó Pansy.

—Ya me sacó sangre él, Pansy —espetó Blaise—. No necesitabas golpearme de nuevo. —Volteó a verla—. Qué fuerte, joder.

—Theodore tuvo que enviarte una vociferadora —se quejó ella—. Una vociferadora para que te molestaras en oír nuestros mensajes.

—Buen punto —dijo él—. Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que soy un amigo de mierda. —Pareció hundirse un poco más en su silla—. Lo siento.

Pansy le pasó un brazo por el hombro.

—Al menos estás aquí.

Volvieron a quedarse callados. No querían hablar realmente de nada hasta que salieron Draco y Daphne de la habitación. No tenían demasiado buena cara, pero parecían tranquilos.

—Astoria está bien —resumió Daphne—. Aunque quizá la recuperación no sea tan… rápida. —Suspiró—. Casi es el toque de queda, así que tenemos que irnos.

—¿Alguien se quedará con ella? —preguntó Gregory.

—Yo —dijo Draco—, Scorpius se quedará con mi madre. —Los vio a todos, allí, sentados o parados en aquel pasillo de San Mungo—. Gracias por venir.

—No hay de qué —dijo Pansy—. Vámonos —dijo, poniéndose de pie, acercándose a Daphne—. ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, pasándole el brazo por los hombros. Blaise, por el contrario se acercó a Draco y Pansy lo oyó decirle que lo buscara si necesitaba algo más, que mandara todas las vociferadoras que fueran necesarias.

—¿Te quedas conmigo? —preguntó Daphne.

—Sí —respondió Pansy, dejando que Daphne apoyara su cabeza en su hombro—. Claro que sí.

«Siempre».

* * *

—Astoria ya está en casa. —Esas fueron las palabras de saludo que le dirigió Daphne ese día, casi una semana después de la escena del hospital. Tenía una llave del departamento y, por supuesto, aparecía en la chimenea cada que se le antojaba. Últimamente, demasiado seguido. Pansy se preguntaba si realmente había pisado su casa en días. Parecía que iba del departamento de Pansy a San Mundo y viceversa—. Por supuesto, mi madre no tenía ni idea de que salía hoy y… Bueno, obviamente no se ha aparecido, pero claro, pedirle que se preocupara con una de nosotras… —Suspiró cuando encontró a Pansy en el sillón liando un cigarrillo—. ¿Qué haces?

—Mandrágora mezclada con… —miró el desastre que tenía en la mesa, con papeles para liar cigarrillos. Parecía que le había costado un rato lograrlo—. No sé, cosas. Me lo dio Blaise. Dice que sirve para los nervios.

Pansy le extendió el cigarrillo que había liado a Daphne.

»¿Quieres probar? —preguntó.

Daphne no lo pensó demasiado.

—Claro, tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza —dijo, tomándolo y sacando la varita para prenderlo—. Demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. —Le dio una calada al cigarrillo.

—¿Tu madre? —preguntó Pansy.

—Claro, mi madre no preocupándose por Astoria —empezó Daphne—; pero siendo sincera no sé realmente qué esperaba, mi madre siempre ha sido así, demasiado ocupada para acordarse qué tiene hijas y debe de preocuparse por ellas. —Le dio otra calada al cigarrillo mientras Pansy liaba otro; ya le había agarrado el truco después de varios—. Además está lo de los ataques, claro. Las noticias no dicen nada, lo cubren todo como pueden. Han destituido a más gente —comentó Daphne—, pero nadie tan importante como Potter. Otros héroes de guerra han renunciado, algunos parece que por convicciones, otros por seguir a Potter. —Se encogió de hombro—. Te apuesto a que nunca habían pensado que tratamos mal a los squibs hasta que Potter dijo «esto está mal» y apoyó las protestas. —Ni siquiera intentaba disimular que ese mal trato no existía. Pero era obvio, los apartaban por no tener magia, por no ser muggles y no ser magos; para las familias era una decepción tener hijos squibs, siempre lo había sido—. Y las noticias no dicen nada… y… ¡joder! Astoria no se merecía esa cicatriz con la que va a acabar. —Le dio otra calada al cigarrillo y Pansy por fin prendió el que acababa de liar—. Es horrenda.

—Lo sé.

Astoria tenía una cicatriz bastante fea de una quemadura en una pierna y parte del costado. Decían que tardaría en volver a caminar con normalidad.

—Sólo… es demasiado —musitó Daphne, apoyándose en el hombro de Pansy—. Demasiado. Pasan demasiadas cosas. —Le dio otra calada al cigarrillo y sonrío—. No tengo ganas de pensar en nada. Al menos sé que Astoria está bien, que Draco está con ella y que…, por increíble que a todos nos haya parecido, ese idiota está enamorado de mi hermana y haría lo que fuera con ella.

—¿Aún te sorprende? —preguntó Pansy.

—A veces. Lo recuerdo de adolescente —dijo Daphne—. Me recuerdo completamente borracha de quince años, diciéndole que si se le ocurría ponerle un dedo encima a mi hermana, le cortaría los huevos —contó ella—, porque veía cómo te trataba a ti y… joder.

—Draco era un idiota —dijo Pansy.

Draco Malfoy, en su adolescencia, no había sido realmente un novio para recordar. Había sido un chico demasiado preocupado por sí mismo, demasiado ególatra, demasiado consumido por otras cosas como para realmente darse cuenta de que Pansy se desvivía por él. Hasta que, claro, Pansy lo había dejado porque necesitaba algo mejor, merecía algo mejor. Y Draco se había dado cuenta de que era un idiota porque Pansy lo había dejado —y era la única chica que le había hecho caso realmente, la que lo había querido sin pedirle nada a cambio—. Pansy reconocía que había cambiado.

—Un idiota que se enamoró de mi hermana —musitó Daphne—. A veces me gustaría alguien así, ¿sabes? Draco pasó de ser todo lo que detestaba en alguien como pareja a lo que… no sé, a lo que me gustaría.

—Nunca hablas de eso —dijo Pansy.

—Es la mandrágora. Odio hablar de esto.

Era cierto. Daphne odiaba hablar de parejas y sentimientos que tenían que ver con tener pareja. Pansy sabía que había tenido cosas, pero allí, pero usualmente con ella nada duraba. Además, en su familia siempre había existido aquella presión por casarse y hacer lo que se suponía que hacía una chica de sangre pura y tener los herederos de alguien —que no fuera Malfoy, por supuesto, que ese era un mal nombre para relacionarse en ese momento y que a Astoria le había valido dos pepinos y tres cacahuates— y Daphne nunca había sido ese tipo de chica.

—Ya sé, Daphne. —Le dio un apretón con el brazo y luego una calada a su cigarrillo—. Ya lo sé.

Lo sabía demasiado bien porque pensaba en ella, pero en realidad no se atrevía a decirle nada, porque Daphne siempre estaba en otra parte, en otro lado, preocupada por otras cosas que siempre eran o parecían más importantes y más urgentes. Otras cosas, como Astoria y los ataques y lo que estaba pasando en el mundo mágico siempre que pudiera afectarla a ella. Y todo. En realidad. Era todo. Porque era su tipo de chica, pero no se atrevía a decírselo porque era demasiado cobarde como para si quiera descubrir que ella no era el tipo de Daphne.

—Y los ataques… —Daphne volvió a la carga después de darle otra calada al cigarrillo—. Estoy preocupada. ¿Qué haremos si nos persiguen.

—Lo que siempre hacemos —respondió Pansy—. Sobrevivir. Es nuestra mejor virtud.

—Sobrevivir por encima de todo. —Daphne sonrió.

—Y de todos —dijo Pansy—. Aunque la gente nos odie y no confíe en nosotras. Nosotras sobrevivimos.

—Sólo estoy preocupada. Por si empeoran las cosas —musitó Daphne.

—Lo sé —dijo Pansy—, pero no podemos hacer nada. No le importamos a nadie. Pueden haber pasado ya diez años de la guerra, pero no le importamos absolutamente a nadie. A nadie. —Suspiró.

—Nos importamos a nosotras, ¿no? —preguntó Daphne, girándose un poco para ver a Pansy de frente y Pansy hizo lo mismo y casi pegó su nariz con la de Daphne.

—Sí, nos importamos a nosotras —respondió Pansy.

—Pansy… —empezó Daphne, como con duda, dejando el cigarrillo en la mesa, en un cenicero que Pansy había improvisado con uno de los platos del postre—. Perdóname.

—¿Por q…?

Daphne le estampó sus labios en los suyos justo cuando Pansy le preguntó por qué el «perdóname» sin acabar nunca y tan pronto como lo hizo Pansy se paralizó un momento y pensó que así no era como pasaban las cosas. Que así no se suponía que pasaban las cosas cuando pensaba en Daphne y en que era su tipo de chica y cuando soñaba con aquel momento. Pero reaccionó y siguió besándola. Dejó que sus labios siguieran el mismo vaivén que los de Daphne. Y cuando se separó de ella, sonrió un poco.

—Pansy… —empezó Daphne, sorprendida.

La chica le indicó con un dedo en los labios que no dijera nada. Dejó el cigarrillo al que apenas le había dado unas cuantas caladas en el plato que fungía como cenicero y volvió a besar a Daphne y entre beso y beso le dijo algo.

—Puedes quedarte… esta noche —musitó Pansy—. Por favor.

Y Daphne no respondió, pero Pansy ya sabía que se quedaría con ella. Como siempre. Y Pansy siguió besándola y se dirigió a su cuello mientras buscaba medio torpemente los botones de la blusa de Daphne para quitársela. Y Daphne tuvo que terminar de quitársela e incorporarse un poco para quitarse el brassiere mientras Pansy se sacaba la blusa por la cabeza y hacía que Daphne se tumbara en el sofá. Y luego siguió descendiendo hasta llegar con los labios a su vientre y de un movimiento le bajó la falda a Daphne y la ropa interior y todo.

—Pan… —interrumpió Daphne—. Pan…

—Daphne. —Pansy alzó la cabeza para mirar a Daphne.

—Sólo… hazlo solo si quieres —dijo Daphne—. Sólo si…

—Llevo esperando esto —musitó.

Y ya no le dijo nada y siguió descendiendo por el vientre de Daphne. Sí, se iba a quedar allí esta noche. Pero esa vez, piel contra piel. Después podrían preocuparse por los toques de queda y los ataques y por sobrevivir. Después se preocuparían por todo aquello. En ese momento, eran piel contra piel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de este one:
> 
> 1) La trama de fondo es de una partida de rol que jamás empezó —y en donde muchos personajes eran clichés con patas, lástima—. Una lástima, pero bueno, de algo me sirvió.
> 
> 2) La inspiración es Sin Pijama de Becky G y Natti Natasha.
> 
> Andrea Poulain  
> a 6 de agosto de 2018


End file.
